Little Miss Sunshine
by Optimistic Pessimist that I am
Summary: Well the story is the same but the fact remains that Finnick Odair is in love with district 3's female tribute.. Bellatrix Kingsley who stuns him from the word go. Written in the 74th games, 3 victors and a Finnick and OC pairing as she is in the arena and not with him things will get strenuous between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reaping.**

District 3 had a different way of choosing their Tributes, I'd always learnt to just accept that and move on, but now I was older my brain had begun to process the underlying motive of this aim... To have people willing to die put into the games, well not if I can help it.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror at home, Reaping day was horrible not because of the fact I had a chance of being put to death, but because I knew I had to wear a dress. I know, pretty stupid but you'd think girls would be allowed to wear trouser.

"Bella?Are you ready to go out there and make your mark on the world?!" My mother asked in a falsely bright voice. I shrugged.

"Not sure what I'm ready or not to do really, I just don't want Lena to get volunteered by that doofus she calls a boyfriend." I muttered darkly, part of my dislike for the two of them was down to the fact I was jealous the other because I plainly hated the boy she was dating.

"Well everyone has to make their own choices Bella, you know that and that's why you understood what happened between me and your father." She replied, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The walk to the town square was painfully slow, I hated being stuck behind the younger people in our district as they always moved like goddamn slugs on Reaping day and I totally knew why and had been aquainted with that feeling many times in the past.

"Bella? Remember your manners if you get volunteered would you? The last thing I need is Wiress or Beetee saying that neither of them want to mentor you." Mom said in a low pitched voice, I nodded listlessly at her request and marched myself over to the sign in post and held out my finger silently.

"Over quickly this year please, last year that moron took about 20 minutes to even make the incision." I complained in a dead tone, the woman gave me a nasty look and jabbed my finger roughly. I smiled and moved on to the second row to stand and wait. Almost 2 hours went by as I stared at the stage I might have to stand on as a Tribute, finally came the picking and I sighed heavily, longing to disappear into the crowd and ignore the calling.

"Ladies first this year boys, come on dears who wants in?" The Parroty woman on the stage asked brightly, no one raised their hand, so she dug around in the fishbowl full of names and pulled my cousin Ariella. She screamed at the woman, I shoved my way through the other girls and stood in the aisle, blocking the 13 year old from view.

"Wait, I want in. I want to be the female Tribute for District 3 and I don't care who thinks they can stop me in the arena." I shouted, a pair of Peace keepers escorting me to the colourful woman beckoning me forewards.

"What's your name then dear?" She asked kindly, hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I sucked in a deep breath and sent it whirling around my brain.

"Bellatrix Raven Kingsley. Or Bella for short." I squeaked out, frightened by how far I was willing to go to keep my family safe. The woman nodded her head, a feat I would not have attempted in the sky high wig she was perching precariously upon it.

"And the boys now then... Very well." She sighed, not having any volunteers yet again." Roger Barker She called out over the assembled people. A tall, tank of a boy rushed up the steps to the stage and stood so close to me that if I fainted, (which I'm sure I would've done if he hadn't been there) or to just intimidate me into being so scared I puked.

"Well that's our Tributes selected and ready to go then!" She called to the others before turning to me and Roger." We'll be going soon so if there's anyone to say goodbye to do it quickly." She added through her teeth, both of us nodded. I had been sure that someone would come to me, but no one did... My mother was probably too upset to let me see her like that, my cousin, who I'd just signed up for slaughter for, didn't show either, Roger had tonnes of people with him and I knew it ... I could hear them through the thin walls separating us unfortunately, it did nothing to boost my morale just made me feel like no one cared whether I lived or died in the arena.

"Time to go now Tributes! I hope you had a nice time saying goodbye to family and friends." The woman from earlier trilled, I scowled at the sound of her voice, thinking how nice it would be to shove a chair down her throat and watch her be unable to talk at all.

"Right you are, I'm coming now then 'cause none of mybloody relatives could be bothered with me." I called back, going over to the door and stepping out into the corridor at the same time as Roger did.

"Hope you had a nice time with all those friends Roger, but they won't help you to defeat another Tribute will they?" I sneered, knowing it was wrong to hate him but I couldn't help myself.

"No actually I didn't and do you want to know why? Because they disagreed with you being in the games, they think its dishonourable to take another's place in the games just because you're related to them and want to keep them alive. My mother even said that if Ariella comes to her crying, She'll turn her out on her ear and leave her out after curfew formthe Peace keepers to deal with." He snapped, I noticed that the skin under his eyes is red from wither crying or being hit with something heavy.

"Oh, I didn't realise what my actions would do for your life Roger, I'm sorry I actually care about what happens to my family." I hissed as we approached parott lady by the train. I stalked off to the room I knew to be mine the second we boarded, showering and dressing quickly in a loose red shirt and tight black trousers, I felt almost decent after that and sat quietly on the edge of the bed for what seemed like hours before Parott lady came in.

"I know that you parents didn't come and see you, but I'd have thought that after all this time you'd finally warm to Roger. I mean last games you threw punches at him I never would've thought you'd have strength for. Oh, dinners on and please... Call me Calion." She said softly, leaving the room almost the second she entered.

"I'll be there in a second!... Calion!" I called after her, smiling wistfully at the closed door. The shock of seeing both Wiress and Beetee sat at the table was faint, it didn't really surprise me that either of them were there, well, they are the mentors.

"Bella, come sit by me won't you? We should probably get talking about strategies soon anyway, why not start now?" Requested Wiress, I nodded and sat on her left side, ignoring the lump of muscle they knew as Roger, who was sat across from me glaring.

"Of course, if you wish for that to be so. What are our options for Alliances in the arena?" I answered politely, pulling a bread roll towards me with a tug.

"1,2,5,11,and 12. I think you should get along with them pretty nicely, considering that 1,2,3 and 4 are the Careers and the rest are mere rable... Although, Haymitch's Tributes might be worth knowing the strengths and weaknesses of in case one of them catch you out." Beetee said quickly, I nodded slowly.

"What if I don't want to be a Career? What if the other Tributes from 11 and 12 are who I want to join? I want to join who I think is going to be most fair to me." I responded scathingly, Wiress nodded solemly at Beetee, who was wiping his glasses on his napkin at that moment.

"Then join them." He said shortly, not giving me room to argue with his finality. I huffed, storming out if the door once again and slamming the carriage door violently.

The next morning, find myself wandering off the train blindly as Wiress and Roger grabbed both of my arms to steady me. They gave me sharp looks before hauling most of my weight through some double doors to our left, being held open by Beetee and one of the many Peace keepers that surrounded us instantly.

"Where are we going now?" I whined, trying to squirm free of their hold on my arms, but they were too strong to break free of.

"We are going to hand you off to your Stylist who, for your sake, has a patient outlook on you. So don't mess this up too badly Bella." Warned Wiress, I struggled to roll my eyes effectively at her, getting worried glances from some Capitol citizens who were gathered to watch us into another room.

"I'm fine now, I promise. Anyway, why did you not wake me early?Instead of dragging me through the crowds like there was something wrong with me." I asked groggily, wrenching my limbs free and stretching out lengthily.

"We wanted to but Calion said to leave you asleep for as long as we could. Plus, we want some of the other mentors to come sniffing at you to see whether they'll let their Tributes be in an Alliance with you." Roger replied, I gave up on trying to reason with either of them right away settling for telling them not to do it again and I need all the sleep I can get before going into the arena and not sleeping for ages.

"Oh stop complaining! Really I must say you are very loud for a 16 year old girl. You aren't even old enough to have seen Odair win his games are you? I have to say, he did very well at 14, youngest Tribute to win the games ever." Comet sighed dreamily. Comet would be trying to control the bashful head of black curls I'd been born with and honestly it was going to get painful eventually.

"Obviously I'm old enough! I'd have been at least...10 when he won, it wasn't that long ago." I argued, it was only 6 years since Finnick Odair had won his Hunger games by crafting a net out of vines and trapping the other Tributes, group at a time and killing them all. I was wary of what I should expect from his Tributes, of course they were his! District 4 only had 3 remaining Victors now; Finnick, Annie Cresta and old Mags.

"Who are 4's mentors this year?" I questioned, sitting still for the woman yanking on my hair.

"Finnick and Mags. They are mentoring whoever they are this year." She replied,, giving up and calling in the woman with my dress. Since District 3 deal with all of Panem's technology I got to wear a tight stormy grey, velvet dress with jerky lines of blue embroided with satin on it, there was gloves as well and the shoes were high heeled so high that I could barely walk more than a few metres in them before face planting the floor.

"Can't I wear something less exuberant for this stupid parade?" I grumbled as Aleeanna, my stylist, looked scandalised.

"No! Absolutely not Bellatrix Kingsley! I fought with your mentors hard enough to even get them to let you wear this! Its not even as bad as the one you'll be wearing for your interview tomorrow night." She exclaimed, leading me over to a silvery coloured horse and the distance, I see the outlines of Cinna, the district 12 stylist, stood talking quietly to the Tributes and slowly make my way over to them as he leaves.

"Hey, I'm Bellatrix Kingsley from District 3... No I won't kill you in the arena if you won't kill me." I introduce myself as brightly as I can, but deep down I'm the wreck I know the other girl must be right now.

"Katniss Everdeen from 12. You know we aren't supposed to be talking right? You're a Career and I'm rable." She replied, I smiled at her kindly. I'd probably been the first person to genuinely give her a smile during her stay in the Capitol.

"Well Katniss I would be honoured if you agreed to be part of my Alliance in the arena, you and your District partner if He wishes it so." I offered with my hand outstretched business like. She thought about it for a few minutes before grsping my hand tightly and turning to watch as her partner and mentor approached us.

"Who's this Sweetheart? New friend from another District huh?" The man asked sourly. I wrinkled my nose as a wave of alcoholic fumes washed over my face on his breath.

"Bellatrix Kingsley meet Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only living victor. This is Peeta Mellark as well, my partner." She said, I reached out and shook hands with both Haymitch and Peeta, feeling like the latter would break my hand in his steel grip.

"Nice to meet you Princess, better get over to your own-. Oh man! 3's really pulled out the big guns! Hey Wiress! Beetee!? Hey guys!" Haymitch bellowed, staggering off to my mentors, who wait with open arms to catch him as he face plants. I face Palmed myself, thinking that things couldn't get any worse.. Until.

"Hey, 3 and 12 working together are we? Consider yourselves lucky that I'm offering my Tributes as well."An arrogant voice said from behind me, I was suddenly aware of the fact that the owner of the cocky tone was much too close for comfort. I stepped closer to Katniss, turning to look at the man that had been behind me.

"Odair, to what do we owe the pleasuer of your fine company?" Asked Katniss in a way that made me wonder if she had a pencil stuck up her ass. Finnick grinned happily at the 3 of us, eyes running over my dress for a long, lingering time.

"Lets just say that I was offering my services to Little Miss Sunshine here, with her... Long curly black hair and rockin' curves. How about we have a little talk tomorrow at lunch time eh?" He said breathing and with swinging arms. I raised an eyebrow whilst trying to discreetly hide behind Katniss like she could protect me from Finnick Odair and his charming looks and compliments.

"Um, sure enough Sir. I might have to talk it over with my mentors, but I'm positive they'll let 4 be an Allie to me." I agreed warmly, causing an impossibly big smile to overtake his features.

"Wiress and Beetee? I'll go talk to them right now if you don't want to."He whispered, disappearing quickly and leaving me half cowered behind Katniss's tall figure.

"What does Odair want with 3 anyway? You're part of that pack in the first place aren't you?" Peeta sneered at me, I shook my head with my lips pressed together tightly.

"Noway. There is no way in hell I will join those barbarians, I'd much rather die in a pit full of acid spitting snakes with Haymitch's vomit showering me in falls." I said darkly, flicking an invisible piece of dirt off my skirt and tripping over to my chariot to begin the parade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finnick trying to win over my mentors with his smile and Roger stomping to me and scowling at the same time.

"What are you doing talking to people from the other Districts already Bella?! Who've you signed up to help you now?" He growled, clearly resisting the urge to grab me by the throat like He often wanted to.

"Just the two from 12 and Odair from 4! I didn't want to talk to anyone from 1or 2 because they're monsters Roge! And you know it too!" I hissed angrily, tossing my hair at the same time one of the horses did, which made me angrier by a tonne and a half.

"Just forget I even asked okay Bella? I only wanted you to be alive by the end of the games, not dead after the first ten minutes. Is that alright with you?" He sighed, I responded with a sharp nod and turned back to face the front.

"How am I going to get through this without puking up my guts? I feel so nervous Roge." I whispered weakly, gripping the side of the cart with numb fingers whilst Roger's warm ones held the other tightly. The people in the chariot in front of us had turned around with expressions of annoyance at our continued talking, I bowed my head slightly before Roger pulled it back up with a single finger and frowned at me disapprovingly.

"Dont let them think that you're weak Bella, I should probably stop calling you that then. Maybe... Trix would do better in the arena." He muttered, facing the front with my hand still clenched in his. I gasped as the horse jerked forward suddenly, propelling us into the middle of a gully with millions of people lining the sides, screaming names of the Tributes they support. A few shout my name when they see the stereotypical costume I've been stuffed into, they hoot with respect and screech when my dress begins to crackle with electricity and create circuits around my body.

"How is this happening Roger!?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd, I looked over and saw he too was running in electric.

"I don't know but it feels Electrifying doesn't it?!" He answered with another question. I grinned and nodded happily.

"Of course!" I helped unnessicerily, him nodding in time to the anthem. A grin wider than even Finnick's split my face and made me feel incredible. As we circled around the end of the track, I saw that Cinna had managed to set Peeta and Katniss on fire, fake I hoped to god, but they had looks of utter bliss on their faces and Katniss even smiled at me when she caught my eye across the distance. Well I must say that Cinna and Portia had done a good job, better than old Aleeanna had done with the electric show.

"That was wicked fun! We have got to do that again!" I gushed at Roger after the parade and Presidant Snow's speech when we were getting surrounded by our crew. Wiress made the courageous decision to take me aside briefly to discuss what Finnick had asked.

"Bella, I know you're 16 but I do wish that you'd be careful around Odair... Or more careful than hiding behind Miss. Everdeen I should think. What did you agree to doing with him or his Tributes?" She asked, I opened and closed my mouth a few times before stopping to actually answer her.

"I just agreed to meet him for lunch tomorrow Wiress, nothing too dangerous at all I swear. Probably just wants to coerce me into joining his Tributes and helping the Careers out in one way or another." I defended myself, but in doing so may have defended Finnick as well.

"I wouldn't count on that Bella, I really wouldn't if I'm honest. Now come on, we'll go right up to our floor and you should go straight to sleep. I won't wake you until Aleeanna is actually trying to pull out Beetee's none exisitant hair." Wiress said softly, putting an arm around me and pulling me along with her, shielding me from Odair's view.

I giggled a bit at her description of my other mentor, she gave me a warm smile and patted my back kindly, like my mother used to... Up until my father was killed anyway. We worked our way through the crowds to an elevator currently occupied by Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss, who were all arguing heatedly about something that stopped the minute we entered and pressed the 4th floor button, seeing the 12th one already lit up.

"Well hello Wiress, Princess. Joining us are you?" Haymitch slurred, I couldn't have wanted to be further from him if I'd tried, but kept still and met Peeta's gaze.

"We're just going up to our floor and leaving the boys to bond with each other downstairs. I'm sure you two have already met my Bellatrix then?" The older woman pondered, her arm tightening around me protectively.

"We have, I'm sure we'll have time to talk more in training tomorrow?" Peeta asked, eyebrows meeting in a frown. I nod once as the elevator bell dings, announcing the end of mine and Wiress's journey, I waved sadly at the others as they vanished up into the building, further up than I was allowed to go. I immediately went into my room to scrub myself clean of the make up and crawling into the big squishy bed in the middle of the room, too tired to bother looking around.

A girl with short blood coloured hair was stood in the corner when I woke up, I didn't recognise her at all and resolved to ask one of my mentors about her. I showered again just to be sure that I wouldn't smell but also promised myself to shower the second I got out of the training room and didn't have to do anymore physical activities for a long time.

"Bella come on! I don't have time to be late for anything today you know!" Shouted Roger and Beetee in unison. I smiled ruefully at the sound and pulled on the tight grey trousers and dark blue shirt with soft soled black boots. In the main room, I saw that Roger was wearing the male version of my clothes( minus the black and silver sports bra I was wearing under mine) and was looking fairly irratable that morning.

"Not a morning person are you Roger? Fortunately I am, and will instruct you in the art of waking up early and not replicating a grizzly bear." I mocked, poking his arm gently and smiling tartly up at his stoney expression.

"No thank you,I'd prefer to be woken up by a little more than my annoying district partner actually. Come on kiddo, we've got to be there before at least 11 are." He groaned, fist bumping my shoulder softly, like he knew I was a little more fragile than him. I laughed all the way down to the training room, not because anything funny happened but because it annoyed Roger.

The first people down there happened to be District 4, were all huddled around Finnick as he explained how to use a trident effectively when he spotted me and Roger.

"Hey! 3's here, now the party can really begin! Come and join us, we don't bite." He called, beckoning us over, Roger did but I drifted over to the Archery station to be further from Odair's noxious vocal tone. I had been blocking him out in concentration when a tap on my shoulder sent me jumping a mile into the air. Katniss.

"You really can shoot can't you Bellatrix? Well, let's have a little competition shall we?" She challenged, I pulled my thinking face and shook my head slowly.

"We'll have plenty of time for that in the arena won't we Everdeen? And I'm sure you'll probably lose it." I joked, we both grimaced at the mention of the games we were both being trained for.

"I suppose. You want me to teach you more about aiming or something?" She said quietly, taking one of the other bows and a quiver of arrows. After an hour we both give up in a heap of giggles and poking with pointy fingers when the huge bull like Tribute from 11 came over to talk to us.

"Are you Bellatrix and Katniss? 3 and 12? I'm Thresh and my partner Rue want to help you both out as much as is possible. I know that your partners, Peeta and Roger, might be unsure whether to trust me or not but I promise you, I won't hurt either of you." Thresh said in an incredibly low voice for someone who might be nearing his 19th birthday.

"Yeah, of course you can help us in the arena. I'll be running away from the blood bath without help but as a large enough group we all go and get weapons... Except Peeta." I agreed calmly, Katniss gave me a very sharp glance. I ignored it though, keeping my eyes on Thresh who obviously knows what I'm talking about.

"Why Peeta? Why not Thresh or me or you or Rue?" She asked sourly, maybe thinking of turning against me.

"Use your brain Katnip, if Peeta joins the Careers then we'll have an insight into how they work. If we sent anyone else they'd be killed in an instant, besides I overheard Finnick telling his male Tribute to do the same thing." I muttered, Thresh nodding to my plan as it unfolded in his head.

"Yeah well Finnick can go shove his head in a-." She broke off suddenly as I felt a towering presence behind me. Speak of the devil, no matter how handsome, and he shall appear.

"I can go shove my head were? I think you should listen to Little Miss Sunshine here Fire girl, she knows what she's talking about... So does Cookie Cutter." He said loudly, I blushed at his casual use of nicknames, knowing it was stupid to try and tell him not to use them and to call us by our actual names. But Thresh had no problem in speaking his mind however.

"Don't call me Cookie cutter Odair, or it could be the last thing you ever do, and whilst we're at it stop calling Bellatrix and Katniss names or maybe I'll have words with their mentors about getting a restraining order on your nicknaming ass." He snarled and before we know any better, Thresh is being held by his throat against the wall of the room by Finnick, who'd won his games by killing people possibly older and stronger than him at 14 years of age.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Tribute, because I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you Cookie, I'll drop the Cutter but that's the best you're gonna get." Odair hissed in the boys ear, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the iciness in his voice.

"Finnick, let him go! Let him go or I'll stop talking to you and never give you a single secret." I warned, the man's eyes flickered to my raised hands, the universal sign that I was unarmed and not going to hurt him.

"Fine, but if I get another threat from him his chances in the arena are less than 0 and you don't even know the half of what I could do to him Sunshine." He sighed, I looked over at Roger, who was making his way over with a worried expression on his features.

"What's going on Odair? You aren't even meant to be in here are you?" He asked, the knife in his hands looking less like decoration and more like a weapon every second that ticks by.

"I was just leaving, my best to your mentors ladies." Finnick said tightly, I nodded at the same time as Katniss did.

"Hey Odair?!"He turned around." Sunshine is better than what Abernathy calls me by far." I continue, he came back to me and took my face in his hands.

"And what does he call you Sunshine?" Finnick whispers lightly, his minty breath rushing across my face.

"..." I don't answer and Odair turns to go away from the room." He calls me Princess." I said simply, seeing his head turn to show me his smile as he walks away.

That night I lay in bed wondering why Odair had come so close to me with so much lose if he became attached to me, he'd be destroyed if I died in the games after leading him into caring for me and then died on TV for the entertainment of the Capitol. A knock on my bedroom door makes me jump a little,then I hear the familiar smart ass tone of Beetee's voice float through the metal.

"Bella, time to go down to the interview with Flickerman, Aleeanna has your dress ready for you out here. I'll tell her you're ready." He said, I nod even though he can't see me. Beetee had always been fair with me, but deep down I could tell he preferred Roger.

My stylist came in, staggering under the weight of all the boxes she was carrying, I get up to help her only to be waved away impatiently and shoved down into a chair for make up to be applied by a man in a white suit with bright green hair that was 2 shades darker than the sheets on my bed. I was amazed by the shockingly blue dress that I'm laced into. It was a full blue and pearl encrusted corset, fluffy white netting under a silky, lilac skirt and covered by the 4 other layers of cyan chiffon, my make up was dark eyeshadow and liner, light black mascara and vibrant pink lipstick coated in clear gloss. The man covered my nails in a thick lilac too, I noted that the purple matched the exact colour of the silk and thank my lucky stars that the Capitol was clever enough to match colours perfectly.

"Pearls? Why am I wearing pearls?" I asked in confusion as the hair woman tamed my hair with copious amounts of sprays and liquids, glitter dusting my skin and hair from the owder on my face and arms.

"Tears of the ocean, Roger told us all about Mr. Odair liking you and we thought we'd annoy him by dressing you in something that comes from his district and not letting him near you to talk about it... Not to mention, you'll just reach his cheek bones with these heels on." Aleeanna exclaimed, I 'oh' as the realisation hits. They know they can't keep Finnick away forever, but want to make him work for time together alone.

"Oh, and I suppose that Roger won't be wearing the same colours on as I have on? I'd really love to see him wearing a dress and high heels Aleeanna." I snapped, apologising the second I said it.

"Don't worry yourself about it Tech Baby, you're under loads of pressure and no one can expect any less of you." She soothed, I nodded and headed down to the interveiw waiting room with my crew and heels, of course I wasn't wearing them because I couldn't walk to well in them but I'd make an effort on stage. I saw Roger's brightly coloured jacket standing out in the crowd that all went silent upon seeing me.

"What? Haven't seen a girls hair not in a mess of curls but in something manageable before?" I said, an frown threatening to crease my forehead. I did love what my hair chick had done, pinning my hair back into a slick bun with a handful of curls twisting down my face, for once in my miserable exsistance I felt beautiful.

"No, but this is something to set a standard for women by Princess, now you really live up to that name." Haymitch said from behind me, not drunk ... Not yet at least. I turned to see Katniss in a red dress, hugging her curves and flaring out at the feet to reveal black heels.

"None to shabby Katnip, girl scrubs up as well as I do... Plus the team of hard working specialists and that wonderful Cinna on your part and my outrageous team but I love them to bits so..." I praised in one breath, by the end gasping for air like a drowning man.

"Looking good yourself Gizmo, are we giving each other nicknames now huh? What are we nicknaming Peeta and Haymitch then?" She laughed, standing next to me as I sized them up for equal measure.

"Peeta is ...Cupcake and Haymitch can be... Stinky. That sums him up... Well so does Drinky but I prefer the latter." I decided, with a sly grin in the direction of Haymitch, who was glaring venomously at me.

"You're toeing the line Princess, and that line is very thin at the moment girl." He snarled, I laughed it all off in his face before joining Roger as we waited to be called in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interviews and playing games.**

The waiting was what I found hardest to endure, in the back room I spent a long time planning out our tactics in the arena with Thresh, Rue and Katniss. Peeta was being fawned over by Portia, who was saying about this hair being messy again, when Roger called me over.

"Trix? Its your turn now kid, come on." He said, giving me a careful shove towards the stage door.

"Good luck Gizmo!" Shouted Katniss, I flicked her a thumbs up over my exposed shoulder and tugged on the heels I was meant to be wearing, walking flawlessly in them up stairs and onto the stage.

I took in the crowd gradually, having to get my eyes adjusted to the bright colours and lights, sending flecks of light refracting off my dress.

"My my my, District 3's Bellatrix Kingsley everyone! So Bellatrix, what's impressed you the most since you got here then? Not much I imagine as most of our technology comes from your district anyway." Caesar Flickerman asked. What does he mean by impress?

"The clothes I think, they're very soft and quite light to wear around." I answered timidly, my voice not quite as powerful as i'd've liked it.

"Yes they're something aren't they?! Although we get our fabrics from District 8, who really do have golden fingers." He laughed, the whole crowd joins in with their fake or annoying noises. This is what I like about him the most, be tries to help you out with luaghs or something.

"Now Bellatrix, when I saw your parade costume I was so surprised to see you alive with electricity. What were your thoughts on that?" He continues confidentially. I gave a small giggle at the question, earning 'Aws' from some of the women in the crowd.

"You mean after I stopped thinking I was going to be fried?"I paused to give space for the laughing before continuing. "Well Johanna Mason doesn't call my mentor, Beetee, Volts for nothing Caesar, I'm pretty sure it was..." I glanced at Roger, waiting in the wings giving me an encouraging nod of the head. "Electrifying." I joked, using the pun Roger had and sending the crowd rolling in their seats hysterically.

"You know a little birdie told me that a certain mentor trapped you in his gaze, a certain.. Finnick Odair from District 4? Tell me some of your thought on him." Caesar said intrepidly, I blinked twice at him in shock and opened my mouth to speak.

"Well Odair seems very kind, but his constant use of the nickname 'Little Miss Sunshine' gets a bit tiresome occasionally." I answer cautiously, the people assembled "oo'' with narrowed eyes, I grin and shrug my shoulders indifferently.

"Is there any others You have your eyes on Bellatrix? Maybe someone you wouldn't normally be exposed to in District 3?" Flickerman probed, I smile tightly at him and bowed my head.

"Perhaps there is someone out there besides Odair, but I'm pretty comfortable on my own for now." I reply sadly, Caesar put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"If Finnick is listening, what would you tell him?" He asked warmly, his microphone making his voice louder.

"That I'm sorry I have to be in that arena, the threat of dying weighing my down. But that he will always be the light at the end of the tunnel for me." I say proudly, lifting my head and standing up rigidly. The Capitol citizens scream in approval as I tilt my chin and look strong in the lights, as the buzzer concluding my interview.

"Bellatrix Kingsley from District 3 everyone! We now welcome her male counterpart, Roger Barker!" Flickerman declared as I walked from the stage, avoiding the mentor trying to catch my eyes and going straight to the elevator after tapping Beetee twice on the shoulder to notify him. He nodded without breaking his conversation with Enobaria, the female mentor for District 2. I winced as Odair called my name, it broke my heart to know that tomorrow I would be trapped in the arena without him, fighting the others and death for survival.

"Bella? Wake up time." Wiress said shortly, woke up with a start and nodded sharply, fully alert of the predicament I was in. I rolled from the sheets on my bed, stripping down to my skin and slipping into the shower for what seemed like 20 minutes but was actually 10.

"Finnick came by last night, demanding that we let him see you immediately, Beetee got involved and told him to calm down and tell us what the problem was. Didn't say anything else but handed me a silver bracelet with a single white shark tooth on it and do you know what it was used for?... A fin." Wiress said as we made our way down to the loading bay, where I would be ferried into a room below the arena, then I would be prepped and then gone to my death.

"Oh, I suppose he wants me to use that as my token from home then. To remind me of him." I said, throat stuffing up as my body threatened me with tears of pain and anger.

"Don't worry yourself about it Bella, you were smarter than most of the Tributes. You made the correct choice by joining 12 and 11 in an Alliance, made connections with Odair on the outside so he could help you and want to survive... Pair all that with your amazing news at the interviews that had the Capitol flapping about like overlarge, freaky coloured birds and trying to be the first to sponser you and the fact that both you and Roger had Beetee and I to help you. Bella, you'll be fine." She muttered, crowding me in a hug that was warming to my core and I think I may have heard her sniff.

"I'm going to find a way to win this thing Wiress, I'm going to come home with or without Roger or my new friends. I promise you, I'll do everything I can to stay alive." I promised, grabbing her hands and looking right into her eyes with a look of cold determination on my face. She gave a small smile to me and told me to hold into it forever, which I also promised to do.

After getting to the location of the games Aleeanna came to get me ready, handing me a pair of black combat trousers, a dark leafy green shirt, dark brown combat boots and a black waterproof jacket.

"With this outfit, I wouldn't be surprised if the arena was a jungley type of layout. Obviously it could be a desert but as you saw with the 64th Games that might not be so helpful." She deduced from simply glancing at the assembled clothing.

64th was the most terrifying game since forever, the desert setting had made the games deadly and digusting as the Tributes began to drink the others blood once they were dead and the Victor Titus from District 9 had resorted to cannibalism from lack of food. That was the games were there was no Victor.

"I'm gonna die first aren't I? The others are all gonna be running to the Cornucopia but I'm gonna be working in a team and staying out of the way most of the time." I groaned, sounding more like my Father in the stress in was wollowing in.

"No, Roger won't let you be killed like that and neither will Peeta and Katniss... Or Rue and Thresh for that matter." She replied snappily, I clamped my lips together, afraid of puking up my lunch.

"Here's your token. Bit weird I thought but I hope you know what it is." She added, dropping a silver bracelet into my shaking hand. I tremmbled so much when putting it on that I dropped it, and as I straightened up, felt Finnick moving towards me.

"Calm down, we don't need Little Miss Sunshine having a heart attack before the other Tributes get a chance to kill her. Here, let me put that on for you." He said softly, hooking the metal from my fingers and deftly securing it to my tiny wrist, he held my hand in both of his own as we spoke after that.

"Make sure you come home Sunshine, my world will be surprisingly dull without you to brighten it up every day..." He whispered, the nasaly voice of the PA saying that I had 30 seconds to get in the tube to take me into the games once and for all.

"I wish we had more time, I mean it feels like I haven't said everything I need to say to you before now!" I cried, a single tear trickling down my cheek sadly. Finnick wiped it away with a brush of his thumb.

"You don't have to say anything to me Bellatrix, I heard it all at the interview lastnight but I -" The PA was counting down now, telling me to get in the tube... I didn't want to leave yet.

"I have to go. I promise I'll come back alright Finnick? You look after me from out here." I muttered, placing a hand on his face and slipping the other out of his hands. He caught me just before I got away and kissed me passionately on the lips, the tube sealing as we broke apart, carrying me from the rest of my heart.

The arena, not a desert at all. But forest, fields and things you can't escape from... The other Tributes. The boy from 4 looks terrified, well at age 13 I would've been to, but 12 year old Rue doesn't seem to have any emotion left to spare but focus.

"Tributes, 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GO!" Declares Claudius Templesmith, I glance around at the others in my Alliance group, they all stare at me for the signal, which I give before the others know what's going on.

"Thresh, in for the weapons! Katnip, cover his butt. Rue, up here with me!" I ordered, sprinting for the Cornucopia and climbing on top of it, turning around to hoist Rue up after me. Thresh passed weapons and supplies up to me and I slid them back to Rue as Katniss shot arrows from the bow we both knew would be there for Glimmer.

"Trix!? We have a problem!" Called Rue, I turned my torso and saw the boy from 7 climbing towards us. Grabbing a knife from the pile we'd accumulated, I swapped places with the girl, crouching protectively and baring my teeth with a growl.

"End of the line already 3!" The boy shouted, now on his feet and approaching me at a run. As quick as a snake, I snapped up and drove the side of my foot into his face whilst lashing out with the knife into his stomach.

"For you maybe... Bitch." I spat, poking the blade through his eye ball and laughing as it exploded. A cannon blasted to announce his death, the other Tributes were fighting now.

"Trix they'll get slaughtered!" Rue shouted, alerting Cato from 2 to our presence on the Cornucopia. I nodded, wiping the knife and hanging my head over the side of the edge.

"Thresh, Katnip! Get outta there, we have enough to last for a while. Go! Thresh east Katnip west and I'll keep Rue with me!" I bellowed, chucking a thin but sharp stick at Cato which bounced off his forehead with a plink.

"Think about what would've happened if that was an actual knife idiot! If it had been you'd be dead as a box of rocks!" I added, smirking at him nastily. The two on the ground nodded, grabbed what they wanted and ran in their designated directions. Clove and Glimmer were giving me hungry looks, like they wanted to eat me and Rue after they'd killed us.

"You two are dead when we get to you!... Uh, which one of us can climb the best?" Marvel growled, turning a bit derpy at the end. I burst out laughing whilst nonchalantly kicking Rue to tell her to go down the back silently and go without me.

"Oh my God! None of you can climb!?" I choked amongst the laughing, Gloss and Cashmere are probably face palming right now!

"All of us can! That's it I'm coming up there!" Snarled Cato, I looked at Roger as I felt myself being pulled backwards by my ankle, I had half a mind to grab our supplies as I went and barely caught them as Cato's face appeared at the edge.

"Bye bye loser!" I called, slipping down and landing on my feet like a cat.

"Hurry up Trix, we're gonna get liked if we don't move ourselves!" Rue whispered, we ran silently across the field, back past the starting podiums and into the heavy tree line with the Careers now after us, I pointed at the leafy topping of a tree and began to climb again, knowing now that none of our chasers could.

"Damnit! You said you saw them coming this way dope! Why is everyone in your district stupid like you Glimmer!?" Roared Peeta, I smiled tightly at the sound of his voice, glad I would be able to tell Katniss he was alive.

"Don't talk to her like that 12! It was you that said we couldn't go after Fire bitch yet anyway and 3 never said not to go after his partner either, so her and the squirt from 11 can go first!" Marvel screeched, I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and flinched, I knew one of them had attacked the other and wanted to go help Peeta, no matter what had happened, but the responsibility of Rue kept me from going.

"Enough, both of you or we're gonna split up and half can go find Thresh and the other half can hunt every other Tribute in this stupid arena!" Roger said in a 'Don't argue with me' kind of way. I bit back the giggle that was bubbling up isude me, trust Roge to use my Alliance partner in his threats, well Thresh is scary as hell at the best of times I admit.

"Rue, I'm gonna let you go find Thresh and Katniss on your own. I'll keep them away for a while but then I'm gonna have to come after you. Alright?" I whispered, she nodded and I divided up the contents of our packs and sent her on her way.

"Its for the best." I added so quietly even I could hardly hear it.

Cyrilla POV :

I watched the screens carefully, picking out each Tribute and fixing the cannon blasts to a set number before discreetly switching over to watch the small girl District 3 had put in the arena sprinting through the trees to find her Alliance buddies.

"Pasternak! What are you doin' watching' those eh?" Senaca asked in his heavy Texan accent, I cringed and minimised the screen.

"She's from home Sir, I believe I have the right to keep an eye on her from in here." I replied hotly, brushing the keys on my computer gently and watching as a fire ball just missed Everdeen from 12.

"Well just be seein' to the others as well yeah?" He hissed, slamming my head forward roughly and causing me to yelp in pain as my head hit the desk.

"I'll show you what looking after the others means." I muttered under my breath, hurriedly packing my stuff up." Hey Senaca?! I quit." I called, grabbing my coat and walking out of the room. I made it down to where I knew my uncle was sat, watching his Tributes whilst Wiress cried her eyes out over the blood.

"Cyril I have told you countless times not to come to me if you've messed up haven't I?" Beetee said as I came into view, I rolled my eyes and looked around to see who else was there. Haymitch, Mags, Finnick, Chaff, Johanna, Enobaria and Cashmere.

"I know uncle, but I just quit my job and needed somewhere to stay for a while... With you and Wiress." I sighed, expecting something closer to sympathy from him before he huffed and turned back to watching his Tribute.

Bellatrix POV:

I was gasping for breath after about 10 minutes of running, sweat dripping from my grime covered face as I bombed it through the trees away from Cato and Glimmer. They had seen me helping Foxface, the girl from 5, to get food from their stocks after mine had all but run out, unfortunately they hadn't been very concerned with going for her, no, just me.

"It was only an apple! And a few crackers! Some nuts and a bit of dried beef!" I shouted breathlessly, spotting a tall-ish looking tree with branches low enough to the ground that I could climb it. Launching myself into the leafy canopy, the 2 careers following me came to a stop beneath me.

"Where is she!? Oh... Tree Glimmer, she went into the tree again." Cato snarled, both of their faces turning bright red as they caught their breath back.

"Damn straight I'm back in the tree Girly! Why wouldn't I when you and Dipstick there can't climb for fudge? I'm safer up here than I am anywhere else." I called down to them harshly, feeling weak and mentally clouded by dehydration.

"Not for long, we're just gonna starve you out then!" He replied simply, washing the smirk from my face speedily. I glanced around, locking gazes with Katniss who was in the tree above me so I climbed up to the branch she was on.

"Hey Gizmo, got anything to eat by any chance?" She asked as I joined her, I handed her a few strips of dried beef and shoved a handful of nuts into my mouth at the same time.

"Katnip? How long are we gonna be here waiting for someone to help us? I don't think anyone's gonna help us." I whispered sadly, feeling my face heat up with the threat of tears.

"I don't know but I've just seen something that's going to help us out though. Tracker Jacker's nest, right above those idiots. We could cut it down and watch them get stung like mad." She gave me a terrifyingly savage smile and pulled out her knife.

"What you're just gonna cut that thing from the tree and watch it fall on them? What if Peeta gets stung? Or Roger? Or one of us?" I hissed worriedly, grabbing her wrist and trying to stop her.

"What about them? I can treat stings with a certain kind of leaf I don't need to worry about that... But if it really bothers you, I'll shoot it down from another tree." She agreed softly, I nodded frantically and she let me pull her to the tree adjacent to the first one and when she loaded her bow I sucked in a deep breath. I heard the familiar twang and hiss of the arrow leaving the bow, then a thump as the nest hit the floor, I let my breath out as the agonised shrieks of the gathered careers filled the air.

"Glimmer! Glimmer!?" Cato screamed, he was searching for her but in vain. Glimmer was being stung by so many of the wasps, the flapping and screeching was drawing them to her, she was dead seconds later when the cannon blasted three times. I wondered who the their was, 1 and 2 were Glimmer and the girl from 4, I briefly thought about Finnick, twisting the bracelet around my wrist nervously and jerking my head to dislodge the thoughts.

"Katnip? Time to go now, or they'll begin to notice that we've not been stung and aren't making horrible noises and flapping about like headless chickens." I muttered, dropping down the tree until my feet hit the floor and creeping over to Glimmer's body to strip it of the arrows and bow she'd scavenged from the Cornucopia after the blood bath had finished.

We pulled our dead limbs down to the lake side, where I watched as the boy from 8 stabbed a spear through Thresh, he collapsed to the ground as I screamed. Katniss shot the kid with an arrow before I could do anything but fall to my knees by the fallen friend of mine.

"Thresh? Please don't die now, I still need you to help me hunt and gather nuts and berries you know are safe to eat." I whispered, tears dripping down my face slowly and splashing onto the ground beside Thresh's head.

"Look after Rue, Trix promise me that you'll look after her." He coughed, blood dribbling from his lips and I wiped it away with a trembling finger.

"Of course, but think about your girl back home. The child she carries of yours that's gonna grow up without a daddy. Do you want that?" I asked, another wave of emotion overcoming me at the thought of his child.

"Yes and one day you will to, when you have kids to look after. I hope you know that-" He broke off coughing wetly, I sobbed a little as I feared his breathing was becoming too hard." That you'll get out to tell Roxanna she's gonna be a great mommy... And one day... You will be to." Thresh was using his last moments to tell me something for his lover, something that concerned my future as well and I was obligated to relay that information." Stay with me?"

"I wont leave you Thresh, but hang on please, I'm not ready to lose you!" I cried as he slipped further into that place I couldn't follow yet.

"Sing. Sing me to sleep Siren." He requested quietly, I thought for something appropriate enough given the circumstances.

"I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun.

With my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong.

My mouth is dry with words I can't verbalise,.

Tell me why we live like this.

Keep me safe inside your arms like towers, tower over me.

'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence?

And oh the promise we adored, give us life again 'cause we just want to be whole.

Lock the doors 'cause I'd like to capture this voice.

It came to me tonight so everyone will have a choice.

And under red lights I'll show myself it wasn't forged.

We're at war, we live like this.

Keep me safe inside your arms like towers, tower over me.

'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence?

And oh the promise we adore, give us life again 'cause we just want to be whole again." I sang, voice constricting as I watched the light being stolen fom Thresh's eyes and replacing themselves with a emptiness that can never be filled. Without so much as a look at Katniss, I kept to my feet with a grim purpose and sprinted into the forest. I was to hunt down and kill the other Careers, regardless of what they were to everyone else on the outside, my breathing was hitched with unshed tears, I crashed to the ground with a sob and lay there unresponsively until Katniss found me, huddled in on myself, falling apart in front of her.

"Giz? Come on, up we get. That's it lets go find somewhere safe to camp." She said warmly, I glanced up at her with a desperatly sad expression and nodded slowly.

Katniss POV:

Bellatrix Kingsley, a 17 year old girl who volunteered for the Hunger games in the place of a cousin that doesn't care about her and watched one of her best friends be killed by another Tribute. This girl has held it together all the way to the cave we are camped, for my sake and hers I wish something good happens overnight, although I know it won't.

"Giz, do you want something to drink?" I asked, unsure of what else to do for her in this state. She shook her head, it was heartwrenching to behold this sudden unresponsive, all consuming darkness she's stuck in.

"I want them dead Katnip, all of those bastards that worked on killing Thresh. I want Roger to be safe, and Peeta and Rue. I want to go home and never be adventurous again. What I want the most is someone like him... Finnick." She replied hollowly, adding his name when I made a noise of confusion.

"Giz that wouldn't help either of us." I whispered, taking one of her hands in mine and holding onto her as if afraid she would float away.

"I know. If any of them come near us I want you to promise me you'll let me kill them. I can deal with a few overprivillaged morons who can't climb trees. "She asked, finally raising her head to meet my gaze with a fierce determination.

I nodded and went to sleep for a few hours, but when I woke up there was blood on the floor of the cave and Marvel's head and body left casually beside me. I screamed, scuttling away from the mess and glancing at the two people fighting outside, Gizmo and scene was frightening to behold; Bellatrix baring her teeth, sword flashing through the air centimetres away from Clove's stomach as the other girl jumped back and lobbed a knife at Giz with awful precision. I'm lucky Bella's so fast or she'd have been hit right in the heart. Clove was hissing things at Bella, unwisely making her angrier and angrier until Bella just threw down her blade and tackled the other to the floor and began thumping her in the face, Clove screaming for Cato all the while.

"Cato! Cato help me! It's that psycho from 3! Cato!" She screamed, Bella laughed high and cold as Clove was drowned out with her words.

"Stop screaming! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Thresh didn't scream like a baby when that asshole from 8 skewered him did he?! So why should you?!" She roared, using Clove's own knife to decapitate the girl and finally silence those terrible shrieks. But knowing that she would now have to face Cato, I beckoned her over to me and togther we ran back to the Cornucopia and made it there just before night fall.

It struck me then just how many of us were actually dead, almost everyone except;Me, Gizmo, Peeta, Roger, Rue, Foxface, Cato and that girl from 9 who hadn't made an appearance yet... Lucky for us.

"Did it feel good to hack Clove to peices Bella?Or were you just warming up to kill Cato in the end?" I joked, she sent me a murderous glare and shook her head.

"What I gathered from that banshee is that her and the others in the group have all of their supplies in one place, all piled up and ready for the taking. If we can just get close enough to blow up that stock they'll be as defenceless as they thought me to be at the start. Think about it Katnip, none of them can climb, they don't know what berries and nuts are and aren't deadly, they're so loud that any prey runs away from them and Cato's gonna be really weak now that Clove's gone. We really do have a shot at this winning business if we can just-." She broke off to look up at the sky as another cannon went off, a second following right after. In the air appeared the faces of Roger, Rue, Marvel, Clove and the girl form 9.

"Now its down to 5 of us, and neither of us have recieved sponser gifts. We're on our own, Haymitch lied to me, he said he'd look after me and you if we got separated from the others. He lied." I said weakly as I sank to my knees in realisation, Haymitch has abandoned me to help Peeta. Bella started to cry in relife as two silver parachutes fell at out feet, one labeled 3 and the other 12. I carefully unscrewed mine to reveal some thick gloopy paste, the accompanying note read.' Suck it up Sweetheart and find your partner.' Oh, Haymitch.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling properly for what seemed like ages.

Bellatrix POV:

The parachute at my feet remained untouched as I stared at it like it was about to bite me, I gathered the courage to open it as I heard Katniss.

"Thank you Haymitch." She whispered, I unscrewed the lid to my silver container and peeked inside.

It had a few lengths of fine wire coiled neatly inside it with a note.' Thought you might find it Electrifying' CF. CF? Who the hell wa- Flickerman. I smiled as a second parachute fell with a number 3 printed on it, I reached for it at once, frowning away my previous glee. This one was much bigger than the other, it was in a case of steel, which I prised of gently to reveal a golden Trident, I was wary of using it but when Katniss looked over and saw the weapon in my numb hands she gasped and picked the slip of paper that held the words.' You're not alone in this Sunshine. And you never were.' FO, Finnick you ingenius wonder boy, lending me this. I thought.

"Gizmo this is the exact same Trident the Capitol sent Odair in his games, we need to teach you to use it quickly." She gasped, I rolled my eyes and silently cursed myself for not listening to Finnick as he'd taught his Tributes how to handle a weapon as temperamental as this. Tilting my chin up to look at the top of the arena I grinned that smile I knew would break hearts and with tears in my eyes said.

"I really do love you Finnick Odair, don't you ever doubt that no matter what happens now... And don't worry your pretty face about me, I'll be home in no time... Yes I'll bring back your bloody weapon as well. Haymitch? I know you hear me so no letting him tear his hair out if things get... Hairy. Caesar Flickerman has made this Sparkler very happy as well and things are about to get even Sparkier now that I have this gift. Thank you everyone who helped me and Katniss and thank you to our supporters in the Districts... Mom? I miss you. Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, Gale? Katnip misses you guys as well, she's just too happy to be able to say it herself. Mr and Mrs. Mellark? We're going to find your son and bring him home, don't you dare forget he's a winner for one minute." I said to the atmosphere, everyone could hear me even if they didn't want to and I was strong enough to continue.

"District 11... I'm so sorry." I whispered, turning and throwing the golden weapon in my hands into the chest of one of the dummies in the field by the edge of me and Katniss's parameter.

It hit dead center.

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who Faved, Followed or review Little Miss Sunshine, it really means a lot. I'm trying to beat a friends review challenge at the moment so if its at all possible could some of you review? The goal for this story is 150 over all chapters but I'd be happy with however many you want to give so long as it isn't 0. Please. I'm not begging but asking.**

**Souless has left the building.㈳7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding Peeta**

Cyrilla POV:

I watch the screens with and avid interest as the girl Beetee said was called Bellatrix decapitate Clove from 2, Brutus and Enobaria both groan and try to cover their faces as Cato gets there seconds too late to help her.

"Clove! What did that bitch do to you?!" He sighed, stroking her hair tenderly. I wasn't watching him though, I was keeping an eye on the other girls in the arena as I heard Cato swear his revenge on Trix.

"Please don't so this 2, Trix was only defending herself against Clove, she wouldn't actually hurt her without cause to do so." I prayed, gently rubbing my temples with hot fingers. Beetee was hissing instructions to Haymitch in a quiet tone as he sprung up and hurried from the room. I watched him leave with a frown forming on my face, I scooted over to Finnick as his screen was showing Trix launching his Trident into the chest of a dummies that had been left in the fiel.

"How's she doing in there? Seems good with that huge chunk of gold." I said, lifting a grin onto his face.

"She certainly does handle it well, but the games are hardly over yet and she doesn't have much food left, and definitely not enough for three people because she now has to help Katniss find Peeta as well." He replied grimly, the smile falling from both of our faces as quickly as they'd appeared. The humour of it was that we could see Peeta but Trix and Katniss couldn't, we could help him, and they couldn't.

"She's going to be fine Finnick, she can look after herself." I said softly, putting a hand on his arm comfortingly, he flicked my hand off, whispered something to Mags and walked out of the room after Beetee. I blinked slowly, turning my head back to the fight between Cato and a tiny girl, Rue from District 11 and she had no chance against a tank like Cato, she was screaming for Katniss, who couldn't get to her from the other side of the arena. When the cannon went off it was very dark out, so I gave up on watching and went home for a while.

Bella POV:

I sat on the ground next to Katniss as we watched the faces of fallen Tributes playing to the anthem of Panem, Foxface and the girl boy from 4 were out of the equation, now it was betwee me, Katniss, Cato and Peeta, every one else was dead.

"Gizmo? Did it ever occur to you that the arena has gone very quiet?" Katniss said, I looked up at her from deep within my plans.

"Um? Oh, no, I hadn't noticed anything that has been going on. Too bus trying to figure out what I could do with this wire." I answered distantly, my thoughts a jumble of plans and half cracked theories.

"There's a lake isn't there? Right down near our first camp I think, is that helpful in any way?" She replied, I thought hard about everything Beetee had taught me about electrical currents and which liquids are most conductive.

"It might be, we need to get there first, and deal with finding Peeta before we can do any of that. I was just thinking about what Wiress said before we left, that I was going to be fine. But I don't feel fine, I feel like my inerds have been set on fire and then trod on by the worlds heaviest cat." I grunted, lifting up the wire container and packing our supplies up.

"We should stay here tonight, sleep some of our tension away and continue tomorrow morning." Katniss whispered, I cast her a look of confusion and straightened up.

"We're out in the open though it would be the perfect opportunity for Cato to attack..." The look she had on her face was pitiful, I hesitated. "Fine, we'll camp here tonight but we leave at first light and keep watches." I sighed, wishing I could've kept my iron will.

"Thanks Giz, we just haven't been sleeping very much and two girls can't function on this little rest. I'll take first watch whilst you get some sleep into your system." She said, sitting about 2 metres from me and facing the forest.

My dreams that night were hauntingly scary, they made my head kill.

_"Hey Sunshine, come on I want to show you something cool." Finnick said, the promise of something new made me grin and follow like a little puppy. It was only then that I realized we were being chased by giant lizards, all salavating at the mouths, hungering for the sweet taste of human flesh._

_"Finnick! Lizards are behind us!" I gasped, as he pulled us both into analcove I saw a flash of a gun in his hands, I never even knew he could shoot._

_"I know, they're Mutts. Programmed to hate anyone who doesn't come from the Capitol, that means us Sunshine." He replied breathlessly, without warning he grabbed my hand and began to drag me down a hallway I got scared around half way down when I noticed we were hardly moving anywhere._

I woke with a start, gasping for air like a drowning man would after being under for so long,Katniss gave me a pitiful look and came to crouch next to me. I sighed, rubbing my face with one hand and standing up with a squeak of pain as I stretched my limbs out.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? I could've watched for a while at least." I groaned, looking at the angle of the sun and glaring at Katniss.

"I would've but you were tossing and turning all night, muttering for Finnick and sweating like mad. Come on, we'll to and find a stream or something to freshen up in." She replied, holding out her hand to me and leading me to the lake we'd seen Thresh killed near, but a different part, further down I think.

"Thank you for bringing me here Katnip, we could both do with a bit of a scrub I guess." I said, watching her as she plunged into the water carelessly, I stripped off down to my tank top and shorts and went paddling in after her.

Finnick POV:

I was taking over from Mags, I didn't even have to be here any more as both Tributes from my district were dead already, but Sunshine held me to the Capitol for now. Even Haymitch was watching her more than Katniss, and since no one had seen Peeta, we hadn't been give cause to watch him.

"What is she doing?! It is a stupid idea to go for an swim in so littleclothing." Gasped Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12, I looked over at the screen expecting her to be chastising Katniss instead seeing Bella stripping down and splashing into the stream after a fully dressed Katniss.

"Why is she half naked? That doesn't make any sense, only that we wants something dry to change into." I asked, no one answered me but Haymitch turned to Chaff and started talking to him about who to bet on.

"I'm thinking maybe 2? That could be a worthy opponent for the girls." Haymitch whispered, I saw Chaff shaking his head.

"Nope, no way is it gonna be a 1 against 3 fight in the end Abernathy, 3 and Katniss have been working out what to do and I'd bet my brain they'll find Peeta sooner or later." Chaff argued, I smirked and turned back to the girls, splashing and squealing in the water as Bella ducked under the water and pulled Katniss out of the way of a sword, I gasped, seeing red from Bella's arm.

"Hey, 12, 11? Cato's on the scene again, you might want to watch the games now rather than getting drunk off you asses alright?" I requested, jabbing Wiress awake with my finger. She jolted upright and shouted something about being in trouble for eating a table before looking at where my finger was pointed.

"We have to do something! One of they'll be killed by that monster!" She cried, I flinched as the swogrd of Cato's passed dangerously close to Katniss's head. I took a look around the room at the sobbing mass of Capitol citizens and fled the room to wake Mags to watch for me.

Mags POV:

Urgh, that weasel Finnick's in the room again. I thought as he came to tell me to watch the games whilst he sleeps, I agreed grudgingly but made him understand that if the girl he loved died I would try to help Katniss win instead.

"I know, I wouldn't ask but the levels of tension in the air down there would be unbearable for me to stand and if she was injured I would start crying in front if the whole world wouldn't I?" He muttered, I had to admit that if he cried I'd be rolling around on the floor laughing like crazy as he sobbed his heart out and then I would comfort him and do what I could to help Katniss and Peeta get put of the arena alive.

"You go right ahead dear, I'm not gonna do anything sinister if you cry." I mocked kindly, patyibg his arm and jumping into the elevator down to the screen room to watch.

"Hey Mags,you come down to cover Odair's butt havwe you? Don't need to at all though, Princess and Sweetheart aren't doing so well in there. I'm not sure which one is hurt but one of them is... And they found Peeta, well Princess did when she fell over his fingers." Haymitch said, gritting his teeth as he watched the three kids struggling into the cave nearby.

" I think a parachute may be in order eh Abernathy? "I asked, hobbling to the Peacekeepers at thegift station and using forged sponsors to send in two lots of healing slime.

Peeta POV:

I whinced as Bella made the attempt to help me down into the cave by herself, she stumbled on an exposed root and sent us both down the slope in a pile of grunts, bruised limbs and more or less surprisingly blood.

"Oof! How do you weigh like, 80 kilos Bella?!" I groaned, she didn't reply and she didn't move, that was when I saw the wound on her shoulder, seeping with ruby red blood.

"Um, Katniss? Did you notice that Bella had been stabbed in the shoulder at some point?" I called to Katniss, who was outside collecting plants for our night meal.

"No, why is she bleeding that badly?"She replied, entering the cave with an armload of leaves which she dropped the minute she saw Bella hunched over on herself now, trying to see the wound and only seeing nothing but the wall of the cave.

"Um, is there supposed to be a hole in the back of my shoulder? Eh, leave it, Peeta needs the help we can give him." She shrugged indifferently, ripping a price of fabric from her jacket and fixing it around her arm before bending over my leg to asses the damage.

"Alright then, if we get some water we can make some sort of paste to clean the wound and we can see what we can do from then." Katniss agreed, pulling out her water bottle as Bella went for the water, returning a second or two later with a full bottle.

"So we put the leaves in here, soften them and then mushify them to put on his leg?" The other girl asked, looking dubiously from the mixture to Katniss and back several times.

"Yeah sure, this isn't going to hurt very much is it?" I said hurriedly, flinching as Katniss began poking the disgusting smelling stuff into the gash on my leg.

I cried out, thrashing violently whilst Bella, with her injured arm, attempted to hold me down. Together they tag teamed the medicine into me, all three of us falling back on our backs, panting and sweating quite a lot and Katniss was trying to convince Bella to let her deal with her wound as well.

"No, Katnip I'll be fine, its not the end of the world if I get a little cut." She protested, wriggling away and holding her hands up in a protective gesture, not letting anyone near her.

"Giz, that's notgoing to happen and you know it!" Katniss argued, I sighed and because Bella was cloaeste to me, I grabbed her wrists and held her still whilst Katniss peeled away the blood soaked bandage and gasped quietly.

"What? Is it that bad?" I whispered as Bella whimpered like a kicked dog, Katniss poked some of the green, leafy sludge into the gash.

"Its not even that bad is it?! You two are just making a huge fuss about this, just leave it to itself and when the time comes me and Cato kill each other and you can go home together. That's what should happen, I don't need to live much longer anyway, no one needs me." Bella groaned, my eyes widened dramatically as I took in her unwillingness to live.

"Bella, before we came into the arena Finnick made me promise to keep you alive for as long as I could... I'm not going to break that promise just yet you know, just deal with it alright?" I muttered, I knew the Capitol was listening and that was mostly the reason I told her, that and I knew she would try to keep herself safe if Finnick was telling me to risk my life for the preservation of hers... Or so I hoped.

"But if I died then you and Katniss are free to go home and live the rest of your lives, I'm sure Finnick would accept that in the end, but this was ultimately my choice you know, I volunteered to save my cousins life just as Katniss had for her sister... You have to understand that without sacrifice, there can be no forgiveness from the others in your life." She whispered, muttering something about going to look for something meaty for us to eat.

"Okay but make sure to bring Finnick's trident with you to defend just in case." Katniss said, forcefully shoving the weapon into her hands.

Bella POV:

I headed out into the rain with nothing but the Golden weapon clutched in my quickly freezing hands, I was feeling overwhelmed right now from the promises Peeta knew I wouldn't let him keep when it came down to the end of the games. Being put here made me remember the night my sister had been reaped, I'd been helping Beetee in the lab when the hologram telling us both to get to the Town square appeared.

_"Come on kid, you need to go and make sure Maxie is at the Square where she should bbe already." Beetee sighed, wiping his glasses on his shirt sleave and standing to see me to the door._

_"I'll have those reports to you by the morning Sir, I hope Josh isn't Reaped this year, if he is then I'm truly sorry." I called, running down the halls to where my older sister was stood in the crowd._

_"Feeling okay Max?" I asked brightly, not believing her when she told me she was fine._

_"Ocourse I feel fine, when wouldn't I?" She said with a small smile in her boyfriends direction, I rolled my eyes comically as she sighed._

_"Maxie, its your last year they are no way going to pick you hon. Its just not statistically possible." I said reasonably, she shook her head at my logic._

_Ten minutes later and her name was called._

_"Maxie Kingsley!" Calion had called, I'd been paralysed with shock. That was the first time I'd ever broken a promise I'd made her._

_"Bella you liar! You liar, you promised I wouldn't get picked this year! You promised I wouldn't have to die like Dad did!" Maxi screamed, fighting against the Peacekeepers to get to me and wrap her hands around my throat._

_"Max I'm sorry I really didn't think it was gonna happen! I swear I didn't know!" I replied in a shout, also battling the Peace keepers to get to her and put my arms around her. My mother got to me and pulled me away from the others in the crowd, forcing me to leave my sister alone up there on the stage._

_Two weeks later, she and the male Tribute turn up on the interviews about what they feel and how they think they're going to win._

_"Bella, come watch Maxie's interview, she might say something encouraging about her chances of winning." Mom yelled up the stairs, I was actually working in my papers for Beetee but put them on hold to watch her interview with a sigh._

_"Maxie Kingsley from District 3 every one!" Caesar Flickerman had yelled, fake laughing so annoyingly. I tuned out for most of it until he asked her about the shouting match shed and with me at the Reaping._

_"Now, that must have been your sister you were shouting at, am I wrong? What would you say to her if you could?" He asked, I looked at the screen for the first time and saw the black dress shed been stuffed into it didn't suit her in any way._

_"I'd tell her I was sorry for yelling, that she was right all along... What were the chances. I'm just sorry I'll never get to tell her that to her face because I'm about to die rather than go home, and I'd want Jerry to look after her if I don't make it home."_

_That was the last thing she'd ever said about the issue of losing the chance to talk to me before the games... And I'd never got the chance to say goodbye to her, I'd been too angry at her to bother going to see her, I was sure Mom said something to her for me. I'd been so uset when she was killed by the District 2 Tributes, both of them._

"Gizmo? Did you want some help with the hunting element of dinner?" Katniss asked softly, I wasn't aware that I'd sunk to my knees whilst lost in the backflash to my past, or that I'd been crying quietly. I sniffed, standing up and wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Yeah, sure could do with a hand here." I said lightly, trying to cover up my sadness and regret with bravado.

"Was it Maxie again? I'm sorry but I watched the rerun of her games and saw how she died, it was pretty bad wasn't it?" She whispered, I nodded solemnly and grabbed the trident from the ground and threw it with a grunt into the lake and speared a fish, leaving it to wriggle around in the shallow water.

"Guess so, why don't you go back to the cave and look after Peeta? What if Cato turned up there and killed Peeta because he wasn't defended?" I mumbled, going to collect the fish and looking over at her with fresh tears brewing in my eyes.

"I'm sad because on the day of her Reaping, I told her that she wouldn't get picked and that it was her last year so she would never get Reaped again. It was my fault she died and don't try to tell me it wasn't because I know it was to the core, it eats you alive Katniss... Knowing there was nothing you could do to help, like with Thresh... We couldn't help him when he needed us." I added bitterly, turning my face back away from her to hide my unconsolable grief.

Three fish and several curses later, I had gathered enough for our meal that night and was just making my way back to the cave when Templesmith's voice rang out again.

"Attention remaining Tributes, the rule of two victors has been exteneded to 3. This is to prove the Capitols undying forgiveness to the Districts whose children remain alive at this point. And since many of you are injured, we are also hosting a feast, each Districts bag contains the thing each Tribute needs the most. If this is in anyway unclear... Tough." He said and that concluded the notice, I sighed in relife as I made my way back to camp, thinking that if we survived long enough, I would go to the feast alone and collect Katniss and Peeta's bag as well.

Cyrilla POV:

I watched as 3 broke down to her knees, wrenching a pained howl from her lips I had no idea why she was acting like this now, the games were almost over and she had a chance to win with her friends. I looked around at the other mentors and still didn't realise why she was crying, even if Beetee and Wiress were as well.

"Why is she crying? She can win this thing and still be with Katniss and Peeta, I don't know why she would be so upset." I asked Johanna, who was fixated to the screen with an intense stare. She blinked and looked at me with an angry expression.

"Her sister,Maxie I think was Reaped during Annie's games about three years ago, before the arena was flooded she was slaughtered by the District 2 bastards. They snuck up behind her and whilst one held her, the other punched her repeatedly in the stomach before they had her begging for them to kill her,... Which they obliged to with great relish. Trix never even got the chance to see the body before they buried it. I reckon it must have been worse for Haymitch, I mean he was supposed to marry the girl before she got Reaped, Trix would've had a brother as well as a Victor sister, I'm sure she feels that Haymitch isn't really brother material but we looks out for him like he should her... But he gets drunk as a lumber jack on his day off some times and doesn't pay her any attention when he should. That's probably why he feels so guilty and looks after her from here." She said, with a resentful smirk on her face, I nodded in acceptance.

Well that clears up that issue, and the girls she calls Trix is good with a trident as well. I thought as she caught a fish with a flick of her wrist. Then came the announcement of the 3 victors, I knew it would be revocked the minute Cato was dead, but wasn't willing to let that happen.

"Hey Odair!? Feel like being helpful for one night?" I asked, a grim look over took Finnick's face as he thought about what I meant.

"Why? To help Sunshine I would but I'm not doing that just to send her some useless junk she could probably make from whatever she finds in the forest." He whined, I thought hard, I needed Odair on board for the plan to work flawlessly in Trix's favour.

"Because I know what Seneca's going to do for the next 3 days in that hell hole..." I hesitated on whether or not to actually tell him what was about to happen, or to lie and sugar coat it all and make it virtually painless. I went with the latter.

"He's going to bring back old Tributes and put them into this game to make it more interesting. That why she won't be able to deal with it because they'll bring back Maxie and use her against Trix." I sighed, Finnick glared at the screen showing the now over crowding cave as Trix rejoined the two from 12 with her catch.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe in that part but please, don't make me do that!" He pleaded with an unreadable look in his eyes, he wasn't as easy to get around as Johanna had been, she would've been easier to talk into doing this, or Haymitch for that matter.

"Finnick, she wouldn't want you to be scared of doing anything, but-." " she wouldn't want to be saved if it meant tourmenting him in anyway and you know it Cyrilla!" Beetee snarled from across the room, I glared at him for cutting across my sentance, now he wouldn't know what I'd been about to say!

What are we talking about, Boy wonder here selling what left of himself in order to look the strapping hero in front of his girlfriend in the arena?" We all winced at the free use of Johanna's wording and shifted our venomous glares in her direction instead.

"What? It doesn't affect me or Finnick, he just doesn't like the fact that hemight not have any virginity left by the time he gets married to Trix ten million years from now when he finally dies of old a, looking all wrinkly and worst still...Ugly." She added, wiggling her fingers at Finnick, who smiled tightly at her attempts to cheer him up.

"Thank Johanna but I'll pass on getting ugly and oldnlike you already are. But in the getting hitched thinking, Peeta and katniss will be going before me and Bella do. Cyrilla, I will go find so rich snob and talk to them about sponsoring Bella." Finnick said, winking hen he said talk. Johanna slapped his butt when he walked past her, with a shouted." Go get 'em boy!" In a very sisterly fashion. I only hoped it was enough to be of some help.

Katniss POV:

I once thought I knew all there was to know about how people grieve for lost loved ones, but seeing how badly Gizmo had reacted to the memories of her sister had made ms rethink the whole thing. She seemed to be good at bottling up what she was really feeling on the inside until one day it all spontaneously combusts and blows up in our faces as we try to help her out if the trance she had worked herself into.

I glanced at Peeta, who had spent the better part of 2 hours screaming at her to snap out of it and help me to cook the food, which she did and we were grateful for her risking her injury to get fish, but after that we just retreated back inside her head, surrounded by the horrors in her past

"Why won't she just wake up and see the situation we're in because of her?! I mean, just sitting there and staring at the wall isn't going to help us in any way, shape or form is it Katniss?" Peeta asked angrily, I sighed and turned the whole of my body to face him with a resigned facial expression.

"You just haven't experienced the pain of losing someone you love have you? She lost a sister to the Hunger games Peeta, and I lost my Father in the mines the same day Gale did. We both know how it feels to be like this, my mother was still like this when I left for the Capitol remember?" I whispered, gently tucking my sleeping bag around Gizmo's pale, shaking shoulders and sitting next to Peeta.

"You remember when I gave you that bread in the rain Katniss? You were sat all alone out by the bakery under that huge oak tree, starving hungry and I threw that burned loaf to you. I did burn it deliberately to help you out you know? Do you remember that day as well?" He said squeakily, I raised mynead and nodded once in affirmation.

Of course I knew what he was talking about! It was raining December, I had been out scavenging for food when I came across the bakery bins and thought' There must be something worth picking in there' and had gone to look when the Baker's wife came out and started creaming to me to move on from her and go find somewhere else to go bin diving. That was when I saw Peeta looking out from under his mother's arm and watching me, he was gone before she turned around though, and I wished ,secretly, that he would come back to talk to me. It hadn't been long since I dragged myself to the tree before the back door of the Bakery slammed open to reveal the angry woman, back handing her son before screeching at him to feed the burnt bread in his hands to the piglets in the pen. He did so, tearing off chunks large enough to keep my family going for a long time and holding them in for pig meal, I raised my head off the tree trunk ever so little and sent a begging look to him, which he caught and nodded to himself, almost as if the woman inside had shouted for him to return and man the ovens once more, I thought he was turning away when he threw whole loaf to me with a slight smile.

"I do remember you doing that Peeta, don't worry." I whispered, gently taking his hand and keeping hold of it whilst we both drifted off to sleep.

It must have been during the night, the announcement I mean. Because the next morning there are once more 15, Tributes in the arena, that's at least 13 more Reaped whilst we slept. While me and Peeta slept more like, Giz looked worse than she had for days, with the dark purple rings under her eyes making her seem more tired than she was in truth.

"They've put Tributes from past games in with us, the dead ones. No one was Reaped at all, they're Mutts though, not real people." She said listlessly, standing up and packing away the equipment we had gotten out.

"Great! 13 to as more danger and 14 more people to kill until we win. 19 people in here and we only have to kill what? 12 of them?" Peeta asked hotly, I rolled my eyes and tried to blame te wound form his attitudes.

"No, we only have to kill Cato and then its all over. The gamemaker have never done this before so I think they're getting bored, Cato hasn't or isn't trying to find us and we're just sitting here waiting and healing. In the long run, we kill Cato and whatever of the Mutts we have to and it's all over. KaBlam, game over. We win." Giz hissed, snatching up her weapon and stalkng it of the cave, leaving me with Peeta.

"She could be right." I said, crossing my arms and leaning my weight on my left leg.

"Yeah, but what if she's not?" He replied, copying my stance. It annoyed me so I shifted my weight onto my right leg impatiently.

"Um, not wrong so you guys should hurry up if you want to avoid drowning in the rising tide ladies!" Bella called from somewhere above us. Peeta rolled his eyes and crawled out to follow her, me hit on his heels.

"What's the matter with you?! Just yesterday you trusted her to cook our meal whilst I looked after yo, if she wanted us dead she'd have done it yesterday!" I said, both of my companions stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"I do trust her, just not enough to know she's not trying to kill us by taking us to Cato before telling us she was always on his side!" Peeta argued, I scoffed and uncrossed my arms.

"I'm not on his side if that helps, and you'd know if I'd lied because I would be backing away or screaming his name at this stage." Bella interjected, glancing around as a rustling filled the air from the trees.

"It does help me to prove my point is right you know Bella, maybe you should call for him now and we'll know where he is then." Peeta snapped, I will not tolerate him saying things like that to her.

"Okay enough you two! Katniss, go find some water with Peeta and don't kill each other while you're at it." Bella hissed, getting between us and shoving us apart. I glared at her and stormed off Peeta at my side, neither of us spoke for a long time before he finally broke the silence I was now comfortable with.

"Okay I'm sorry for that. But Katniss please stop, come back toward me slowly." He stage whispered, I turned my head and saw a girl not much older than me sat at the edge of the lake, splashing her feet happily, I heard someone shouting my name from behind me and without thinking, ran off in the direction of the shouting.

Bella POV:

I was hand to hand with Cato, and boy was he strong.

"Katniss! Katniss! Peeta! Either of you please help me!" I screamed, my throat feeling dry as Cato knocked me to the ground and pinned my hands down with his feet.

"They're not gonna help you though are they Freak!? They can't hear you calling for them as I kill you. One more kill for Cato and its gonna be you!" He breathed on my face, I gagged at the scent of his breath, urgh rancid.

"They will come! Just you watch Asshole! They will come." I panted, fully recognising the born and trained killer directly above me. I wasn't prepared for his kiss though, no that took me by surprise and I was just begging Finnick to not be watching at this point.

"Don't touch me! Katniss!" I shouted, spitting in Cato's face and struggling as soon as his lips were off mine.

"What? You don't like being kissed? Well Odair's got his work cut out for him doesn't he!?" He replied, equally angry as me now. "You killed Clove so its only fair that I take your life right?" He added, cocking his head to the left as I heard Peeta and Katniss calling my name from not so far away.

"Right." I breathed, jabbing a hidden dagger into his belly. He grunted, rolling off me to the right and clutching the blade.

"Bitch!" He howled, I manned another into his heart to take away the pan I thought he would deserve, but in the end, mercy had gotten the best of me and at the worst possible time. Katniss and Peeta burst into the clearing as I stood up, bruhig dirt from my hands and looking right at them.

"You killed him!?" Peeta gasped, poking Cato with the toe of his boot suspiciously.

"He slipped on a leaf and landed on my helpfully angled knife." I joked as the cannon went off and trumpets blared over the arena deafeningly.

"May I present; Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Bellatrix Kingsley... Victors of the 74th annual Hunger games!" Claudius Templesmith said over the loudspeaker, I laughed once before it became infectious, all three of us doubled over laughing in joy. We were going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Homecoming couldn't be better: Part 1**

Finnick POV:

Talking to people was better then them selling themselves to me, but nothing could've made me happier than seeing the joy on Beetee and Haymitch's faces after knowing that both Peeta, Katniss and Bella had survived, I knew something might go wrong soon but didn't care, I just wanted to see Her again.

"Aren't you happy!? Our little Tech baby is coming home!"Cried Aleeanna, clapping her hands together as I tried to catch a glimpse of what she would be wearing.

"Uh uh uh! Don't even think about trying to sneek peeks, she isn't allowed to see what you're wearing so the rule must apply to you as well." Calion chided, I sighed and plastered that heart melting smile onto my face.

"Can I see her then?" I asked in a tone so warm it could melt butter.

"No! Not even the other Victors can, so no exceptions Odair!" Aleeanna squealed, I groaned and retreated back to my floor to shower and fall asleep.

PSST!

I heard from the window, I saw a slim figure stood outside of it and, dressed in only a towel, went to open it, only to be bowled over by a tiny girl...Bellatrix.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you so much!" I whispered she nodded, way past words at this point. She pressed her lips hungrily against mine, I responded eagerly as I knew what it felt like to have been taken away from someone I loved for a long time.

"I missed you to Fin, but I had a reminder of you in there." She whispered back, holding up her arm and showing me the bracelet I'd wanted her to use as her token. I kissed the cold metal, the feeling it against my lips was stunning, and Bella's giggle was really girly.

"I said you'd come back didn't I?" I asked faking a frown, which disintegrated at her fingers tracing the lines on my forehead gently.

"When did you say that exactly?" She muttered, trying to bury her face in my shoulder, but I held onto her and pressed our noses together.

"When I kissed you goodbye, when I thought Clove was going to kill you. When I was asked to sleep with a randomer to save you from a threat you had no trouble with." I ticked the things off on my fingers as I said them quietly, knowing it was imperative that Mags didn't wake up and come in to find Bella on my lap in my bed.

"That's an awfully long list Mr. Odair. Was there more to it that you're not telling me?...Wait, I don't want to know, I just want to be with you." She asked sleepily, I pulled her down next to me, wrapping her frail body in my arms.

"I'm never letting you go again Sunshine, I promise." I whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "I promise."

Haymitch POV:

"Why you drag me to bed Effie? Not tired now. Want drinky more Chaff." I slurred, leaning against the woman, tottering dangerously in her shoes and dragging me at the same time.

"You are not drinking anymore Haymitch Derrian Abernathy, mark my words." The pink lady snapped, I whined at her for a few more minutes, feeling less and less like my Tributes would be happy if they saw me like this.

"Get a grip Haymitch!" Effie sighed, dumping me down on my bed and strutting from the room, I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

"That is the last time I fake being drunk to get away from celebrations." I muttered, diving under the covers and falling asleep pretty quickly.

Beetee POV:

How was I going to tell her?

The plant back in 3 had been surged, her mother still inside it.

Surging meant when electricity built up over the week overflowing the metres and frying anyone in the vicinity at the time of the surge.

Bella's mother had been one of the ones we couldn't get out of the shop in time, just one in 13 we didn't get to quick enough. Another had been an old mad man we never even knew the name of, but still... He died in the same place as many I had known pretty well.

"Is Bella ever going to forgive me?" I whispered, pushing open the door to my room with ansad shake of my head.

Bella POV:

I lifted my head from Finnick's chest, aware that my stylists were probably going to enter my room soon and see that I wasn't there, so I got up slowly from the bed and tip toed across to the elevator, going down one floor and being pounced on by Calion and Aleeanna.

"Where have you been!? We looked everywhere for you before thinking you'd come back here on you own!" Calion cried, wrapping her arms around me and hurrying her face in my shoulder.

"I was just on the roof. I had a nightmare and went up there, fell asleep and literally woke up like two seconds ago and came down here." I lied smoothly, not wanting them to find out I had been with Finnick instead.

"Oh, well be sure to tell Beetee next time so he doesn't panicked along now dear." She replied, grabbing my arm. Beetee, worried? Ha, not bloody likely.

"He was worried about me? More like he was worried what Wiress would do if she found out he lost me." I contradicted, allowing them to primp and wash me up a bit before zipping me into a skin tight ocean blue dress, dripping in pearls and shimmering like a waterfall as I walked. The heels I was wearing were a little bit to high but I could walk in them at least.

"Be careful when you're walking, everyone in the Capitol will be watching you whilst Katniss gets over seeing Peeta again." Calion warned, I nodded violently and hissed as I took a step, painfully aware that my hips were swaying quiet a lot then I could see why the Capitol would be looking at me.

"Oh, I see why." I said shortly.

A few minutes later we were waiting in the wings of the stage whilst Caesar got Katniss out first, I watched as she threw herself into Peeta's arms, him staggering a little before hugging her back with the same enthusiasm. I face palmed, meeting the gaze of one Haymitch Abernathy and shaking my head slightly.

"And now we welcome on a previous Victor and a new one, ladies and gentleman... Finnick Odair and Bellatrix Kingsley!" Flickerman declared, I took a deep breath as Finnick went on stage, waving and smiling as he went. I exhaled slowly before placing one foot in front of the other with great difficulty, once I got to Finnick I was frustrated with the tight fabric, he could see that and grabbed the hem of the dress.

"What's he doing folks?! Trying to see under her skirt?"Caesar joked, Finnick shot me a grin whilst tearing the skirt from ankle to mid thigh and standing straight again, taking me in his arms and spinning us both around in a circle.

" I missed you more after you left this morning." He whispered I smiled at the closeness. "Sorry Caesar, just trying to say happy we are to see each other in public. I'll say it again later as well, although I think I'll pay for that later." He said louder, I grinned sheepishly at the crowd.

Peeta and Katniss got the brunt of the questions for most of the night, until it came toThresh, Clove and Cato's deaths.

"So, Miss. Kingsley. Thresh, he was one of your Alliance partners was he not? How did you feel when he died then?" Caesar asked me, I fidgeted a bit under his gaze before glancing at Finnick, who squeezed my hand lovingly.

"It felt like... Like all the happiness in the world had been sucked out of me and put into a tiny lock box and put up somewhere I couldn't reach. Almost like I imagine it would feel to lose Peeta or Katniss." I answered, voice cracking mid sentence.

"It wouldn't be that way if Mr. Odair died then?" He continued, I shook my head slowly.

"It wouldnt feel that way because... I can't picture life without him there, I don't think I'd want to keep going if he was taken from me so sudden, it would be a living hell do me to struggle through." I whispered, the mic in front of me barely picking up the slight noises. Caesar had to take a minute to right himself, yo admit that I too had a minute would be alright I guess so yeah, I needed a minute! Well,the distraction gave Finnick enough time to whisper something into Peeta's ear, which I only noticed as he nodded vigorously to whatever it was.

"Ladies and gentleman- Oh oh oh! It looks like we have a marriage proposal for you today folks!" Caesar cried, laughing in that hideously fake way whilst gesturing to...

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Homecoming couldn't be better: Part 2**

**Yeah I know, cliffhanger! What a bitch I must be eh? Anyway, thanks to eveveryone for faveing, following or reviewing and just reading Little Miss Sunshine. It always brightens my day to hear from people so don't be afraid to speak you mind, accept you ChocolateCheesecakes, you can't. Any who, on with the story!**

_And gesturing to..._

Katniss and Peeta!

Whilst Caesar had been distracted, Peeta had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Katniss, who looked just as shocked as I felt at that moment.

"Well how 'bout that?" I muttered under my breath bitterly, oh well, couldn't think of two nicer people for this to happen to.

"Oh,congratulations guys! Well done Mellark, you got the girl on fire!" I squealed in happiness, clapping my hands together before embracing Katniss.

"Help me through this." She whispered in my ear, I nodded so tightly no one else noticed that I actually had, I watched the reaction of the crowd, seeing them go wild was refreshing and wearing at the same time.

"Well folks it looks like we can be expecting a wedding soon! Now Finnick I really thought it would be you and Bellatrix first. Care to shed light on that shadow?" Caesar asked, cocking an eyebrow mischievously.

"No Caesar I daren't say anything. You'll have to wait for anything of the sort to happen." Finnick drawled sarcastically, I rolled my eyes." But I will say this... I won't do anything before Sunshine here is comfortable with it. Yes, that means that Finnick Odair will not be accepting anything less than her." He continued, I felt proud of him for basically flicking the Flying V's to President Snow on live television and the thing going through my head now was.' Oh fuck he's gone and gotten a target painted on his bloody back.'

"Well maybe Bellatrix doesn't care if its comfortable, perhaps she likes the pain. What do you think Miss. Kingsley?"Caesar joked, I blushed deeply as he said this, lips parting as I turned my head away.

"Oh, heh heh. I don't really enjoy being in pain you know? It isn't really my thing to talk about actually, I'm not sure I understand half of these references." I said, turning an even brighter shade of red as both Finnick and Caesar burst out laughing at me. I frowned, grabbing a fistful of Finnick's hair and yanking it hard, he looked at me with a 'Are you going to start that with me?' expression. I raised an eyebrow challengingly before he rammed his shoulder into my stomach, sending me sprawling on the floor the skin tight top of the dress showing my heaving chest as I caught my breath.

"Are you even? You won't win this Finnick, that I promise you." I taunted, he smiled. Just as Peeta stood up to get between us, he launched himself at me and landing in a heap about two metres from where I'd suddenly rolled away from.

"Stay still you little monkey!" He growled, chasing me around the stage goodnaturedly as I laughed my head off at his failed attempts. It was then that Katniss leapt up and grabbed my shoulders playfully and leaving one foot on my back, stepped back to allow the audience to see the sprawling figure of me on the ground, rolling over to clutch my sides.

"We all love a little friendly fun don't we everyone!? Allow me Miss. Kingsley?" Caesar concluded, offering me a hand to help me up, which I gracefully accepted.

"Why thank you Mr. Flickerman, such a nice man. Unlike some, Finnick Odair." I coughed his name unconvincingly, getting a 'you're going to get it later.' Gesture from my boyfriend, which I ignored with a flirtatious smile in his direction.

That night, instead of going to bed right away I decided to go up to the roof and think back on what I'd said and done tonight at the interviews, maybe fighting with Finnick wasn't the best thing I could've done. The roof wasn't empty when I went up there though, I hadn't anticipated Finnick being up there already because normally he went up there earlier in the evening and left at around the time I went up there, but he hadn't tonight it was almost like he had been waiting for me to appear.

"What're you doing?" I asked, giving myself away and stepping forward to reveal my slim figure, swarthed in a floor length white night gown. He jumped around to face me in the water, grinning when he saw that it was only me and not one of the others come to kill him for letting down his Tributes by supporting me.

"I'm swimming, what else did it look like? Care to join me?" He answered, I shook my head and gestured to the gown.

"Can't, not really dressed for swimming am I?I replied , sitting at the edge with only my toes in the water, it was fairly warm.

"So? I wasn't but just stripped out of my suit and jumped into this liquidy heaven. Anyway, why were you up here in the dark and wearing just your night clothes?" He said, splashing me a little with a happy grin on his face.

"Couldn't sleep very well, nightmares you know? Every night it feels like I'm back in that god awful arena, fighting to come home to all my friends and family." I whispered, he came over to hold my hand, a knowing expression plastered into his face.

"I know, I used to get them to... Anyway." He sighed, yanking me into the water with him." I did tell you I'd get you didn't I?" That cheeky face always got the better of my reactions!

"You shouldn't have done that Odair, Beetee will be furious with me... And I'll grass on you and get you into just as much triuble with Mags." I threatened, splashing towards him, not actually swimming until he caught my hips with that 'concerned about you' shit about to come out of his mouth, I just let him lecture me though.

"Bella, you can't swim can you? Then why did you come up here knowing I'd pull you in?" I made a face and tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin in his free hand and prevented that from happening.

"Of course I can! Just... Not very well." I exclaimed, jabbing his ribs and making him squirm, he proceeded to proclaim I had to be able to do a simple breast stroke before wither of us got to leave for bed.

"I was able to do the damn stroke at age 5 Bella its not that hard to learn." He growled, I was getting slightly angry with his constant stream of." I could do that better... Oh I could do that as a 5 year old... A sea slug could breast stroke better than you and it doesn't have any legs." So in the end, I splashed him with a tidal wave of water and laughed wildly as he spluttered and coughed.

"Finnick I wouldn't give a flying Sheldon what you were able to tie laces with your toes when you were still in your mother's womb! I don't need to learn to swim just yet, we have plenty of time in my pool back home when you come and visit me before the Victory tour." I snapped as he shouted that I was childish and unwilling to learn from him. His eyes widened as I mentioned him coming over to my Victors house for a while after we got home.

"You really want me to come round after all you've done tonight is poke me, insult me and then yell that you didn't care about my wonderful abilities? Well okay then Bella, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He warned mockingly, I stuck out my tongue at him, which he, to my horror, leant forward and licked.

"Ew! Don't do that!" I yelped, turning a furious pink.

"Don't poke it out then." He shrugged and swam off to the other side if the pool and stayed there, beckoning me to swim to him. I shook my head, smirking mischievously and slowly dragging myself from the water and pulling the drenched material of my nightie over my head and standing there in my sports bra and shorts.

"Now I'm ready to swim properly Odair." I snarled, diving in and powering to his side of the pool under the water and pinching his leg before he escaped by swimming over my head. Surfacing, I saw that Mags had joined us, she was tutting away as I reached them, out of breath and puffing in time to each stroke.

"You two are ridiculous, we heard Finnick scream from on our floor!" She scolded, he at least had the sense to hang his head in shame whereas I didn't bother.

"I wasn't aware that he had. Mind you, I was under the water at the time and wasn't likely to hear it anyways." I gasped truthfully, Finnick shaking his head in disbelief again at my swimming technique.

"I can't even fathom how either of your parents ever dealt with you at home Bellatrix Kingsley, but your mother must have been a very clever woman." Mags grumbled, sitting down in own of the poolside chairs and puling out her knitting.

"We'll see each other again soon Bella,I promise." Finnick whispered as I stumbled from the train, my Victor crown held firmly to my head by a tonne of hair grips that were slowly giving me a splitting headache.

"I know we will, I'm just scared that if the dreams come back you won't be there to chase them away again." I whimpered, clutching the pad of paper with his, Peeta and Katniss's phone numbers on to my chest and holding onto it like it was the only thing keeping me sane.

"I'm always just a phone call away." He joked as the train moved out of the station. I stood stck still and waved until I couldn't see him anymore.

It almost felt like I was saying goodbye to three quarters of my already fragile heart one for each of them. Katniss, the girl who helped me through the games by protecting and helping me to hunt. Peeta, who tried to save Roger from Marvel on the night he died... And Finnick, who had stolen my eyes from the day we met for the first time.

"Who knows Kid, you've still got me and Wiress to be with all day if you want to be, and your friends... But not your mother. She died when you were in the arena, from a power surge that fried the entire building. It was so sudden that they couldn't have gotten her out in time even if she'd let them help. I'm sorry." Beetee muttered, taking my hand in his own as Wiress took the other.

Together they lead me through the thick crowds of well wishing people and across the District to my house, where I stayed inside for almost half of the time I was alone. The other half, I spent trying to work out a method to defeating the king of swimming, Finnick Odair of District 4 and then it comes to me. I'm provocative to him, if I wore something tight or small enough he'd be distracted and I would win!

That was my distraction for as long as it was entertaining, which wasn't for long as I soon wanted him to learn to make Taffy from salt water and that was hard enough to come by from 3.

"Wiress? Can you and Beetee go and find me a salt water source close to here? 'Cause I don't really want to have to go to 4 every time I want to make salt water Taffy." I asked sheepishly, sure of their response before either of them say it.

"Bella, its time you stopped being a hermit in your house. We've arranged for Katniss to come down and stay here with her mother and sister so that you can be included in planning the wedding." Wiress said softly, I groaned and rolled my head back, hearing the joints pop comfortingly as I did it.

"Yes, I think it is time I stop hermitting away isn't it. Alright fine, whatever I don't care about doing you can make me do." I sighed.

4 days later Katniss arrived from 12 with a woman and girl, both with blonde hair and blue eyes so I gathered that their father must have had dark hair and that's where Katniss inherited it from.

"Come on Gizmo, you promised to help me with this didn't you?" She buzzed, that was the first time I almost fell asleep. Now times that by about a thousand and you'll see how I felt.

"I'm sorry, I don't get much sleep these days. Too much caffeine before bed does that to you unfortunately." I replied, shrugging comically at her sister Prim.

"Yeah well pay attention now. Cinna asked me to makes sure my bridesmaids look good in gold, which they will, and that the maid if honour looks nice in lilac. Um, Mom, Prim could you go find that book he sent me with the designs in?" She asked quietly, I frowned slightly as they got up with a nod and went off to search for this magical book Katniss was suddenly desperate for.

"Good, okay so I needed to ask you something without them in here. You'll be the maid of honour right?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes, I nodded vigorously in response, unable to speak the appropriate words.

"Thank you! I know Peeta would agree because you're his friends as well but I wanted to make sure you were cool with it to." She sighed as the others can back in.

"Did she agree then Katniss?" Her mother asked, the other nodded happily and shifted a few things for the book to be set on the table gently as I swung on my chair oblivious to what they were planning with the looks in their eyes.

"So, since she did that means we can decide on the length and shade of the dress... Yes Bella, you're gonna have to wear a dress." I fell off my chair in shock.

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed or faved or followed this story. I promise Finnix has not been abandoned, but I wanted to focus on Katniss and Peeta's wedding more. I am, however, planning something big for Bella and Finn you might have to wait a bit though.**

**Please review, I'd love to know what some of you think of my writing so please don't feel like your thoughts aren't wanted because they really are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Be free without me.**

I glanced down the corridor, horrified at the idea of Katniss making me wear a dress, but I knew it would be silly of me to call Finnick or Haymitch over the issue, so made do with calling Johanna at her house in District 7.

"Whatever, you know? Stop complaining and just wear what she wants Trix, suck it up or I'll call Fi- Actually I won't be doing that because he's busy." She said, I sighed... With a client was what she meant.

"A client you're not going to disclose the name of to protect me, spare me that crap Johanna! Please let me know when he gets a home okay." I replied, putting the phone down and rubbing my eyes tiredly. It had been about 2 days since I'd slept properly, it didn't bother me particularly much but Katniss always got worried when I came over to the guest house they were staying in looking lie a zombie.

"Oh hell look at your eyes! The wedding is in 3 days and you need to get over your aversion to wearing dresses Giz, I'll make it better by letting you get a light periwinkle colored dress alright?" Katniss moaned the next morning, I was hunched over the table with a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Urgh you don't judge me Katnip, I just can't bear to be with our my Finnick!" I exclaimed dramatically and sarcastically, clutching both hands to my chest

"You won't want me to stay now then will you Bellatrix?" Asked a new voice, the owner appearing around the corner of the wall... Cyrilla.

"Of course you can stay Cyril, you're always welcome here and you know it. As a fellow Victor, I can now allow you into my house without having to wear a mask." I sighed, pulling at the table cloth miserably and secretly wishing that Finnick would be here soon.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Peeta asked solemnly, I smiled and nodded a little.

"Sure will be, I'm going for a swim, so if anyone wants to join me they're more than welcome to." I said, getting up from my chair and going upstairs to change into my bathing suit.

The water in my pool was warm again, not cool like I wanted it most of the time but it was alright.

"Hey Water Baby, what 'cha doing kid?" Wiress called from her bedroom window, I waved and made a face.

"Swimming in my backyard! I was really bored so I decided to swim and avoid the dress fitting." I replied, diving under to get put of any other questions of her's. The water just helped me to concentrate on the simpler aspects of life, like how I lost my dog that once bit my Mother's leg. It wasn't until an hour later that I heard Peeta, well more saw him, yelling at the top of his lungs for me to get in the house and help Katniss out.

"I don't like the shoes with that one Katnip, they're actually hideous on you." Prim said unhelpfully, picking at her nails daintily whilst looking at the shoes through narrowed eyes. I rolled mid and pushed a pair of cream coloured pumps toward her with the side of my foot, nodding for her to put them on with the dress.

"I think those would go with them better than the others, Prim instead of sitting there and complaining why don't you put the ones we aren't going to use back in their boxes?" I suggested, jabbing a finger in the direction of the empty cartons and their shoe counter parts.

"I'm sure you're right Giz... Actually they do match better." Katniss said, turning her foot to see every angle of the pump. I nodded at her with a smile on my face, vigorous debate raging in my head as to whether or not to tell her about how much I missed Finnick and Mags or to keep my mouth shut and deal with it myself.

"Hey, Katniss? Can I talk to you for a minute? About a dream I had sometime last week?" I asked softly,she nodded and followed me out of the room.

"Is this about Him or something else that's bothering you?" She said the minute I got the door shut, I didn't need to but I wanted to know that Prim hadn't heard anything that had been said.

"Yeah, I mean... I called Johanna the other day but she wouldn't tell me what was going on, she only said that he was busy and I'm really worried that he won't be here for the wedding. I know its silly and he's a grown man but he doesn't look after himself enough, never bloody has to think about it." I hissed, she nodded this time and I held my breath waiting for her response.

"If it bothers you that much then just Suck it up." The last three words rang in my ears, she wasn't the only person telling me to suck it up... Most of the other Victors had been singign the same tune for a while but I hadn't thought anything of it. My vision began to blur around the edges as I lost consciousness, I could distantly hear Katniss calling my name and waving a hand in front of my face, but didn't react to it... Just stood there, numbly falling to the floor and cracking my head. Only scared when the world lost all colour and went black.

I drifted around in my head, listening to snipits of conversations held between me and Finnick on the train before he was sped away to his District.

"_I'm so happy you managed to get yourself and the other two home Sunshine, I'm so proud as well." He had whispered, holding me close and kissing my throat before stepping away._

_"Yeah well... It was hard to do okay? I kept trying to do things right and every time it would fuck up and I'd be back to square one again. Like when Thresh died... I was supposed to meet him and I didn't... Instead I had to go and find Katniss and save her butt from The Careers." I ranted, venting my anger and frustration by kicking over a chair._

_"I know, but if you hadn't helped Katniss then you would've had to kill Him in the end. And you won't have wanted to do the either though." Finnick replied calmly, restoring that balance to my wavering moods._

_"Oh Finnick let her be angry! All we want is for Bella to wake up!" I heard Beetee cut in as I went to say something._

_"Wake up." He whispered again._

_"Wake up Bella." Finnick said slowly, I looked at him weirdly, waiting for him to explain what he meant._

_"Wake up? I am awake moron why don't you use your goddamn eyes?" I yelled, throwing up my hands._

_"We can see you Gizmo, we all want you to open your eyes and show us you're okay." Katniss said to me from by the door._

_"Wake up Bellatrix." Peeta breathed._

_"Wake up? but I'm not-"_

I cracked open my eyes, wincing at the brightness of the light hanging above me on the ceiling. No one was in the room as of yet, but the minute I swung my legs down over the side of my bed Katniss, Prim, her mother and Annie walked in and all gasped collectively.

"Bella?! You're finally awake!" Mrs. Everdeen breathed, covering her mouth as I stood up and stretched my arms in the air.

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep then?" I asked, rubbing my eyes like mad and stepping towards the shower with a shove from Katniss sending me on my way.

"Just over 2 days actually. Now hurry up and get ready for the wedding!" Prim squealed, clapping her hands and hopping up and down frantically, I rolled my eyes and kept walking into the bathroom.

"Come on Bella, at least let me put flowers into your hair!" Mrs. Everdeen complained as I batted away her hands for the 5th time that day. The wedding was due to begin in half an hour but we still weren't ready for it completely; Katniss had to put her dress on, Annie and I had to do our make up and Prim needednto get her shoes worn in lightning fast or she'd be feeling like she was walking on egg shells for the entire day.

"Katnip? Are you coming out soon? We have to go in 10 minutes." I called softly through the bathroom door, I heard sniffling from inside the room and frowned carefully.

"Yeah, be out in a minute okay?" She replied, breath hitching in a way that told me she was definitely crying.

"Nip, I'm coming in okay?" I said quietly, opening the door carefully and popping my head into the room." Oh hell! Look at you! What's wrong?" I asked, gently prising her hands away from her face and evaluating the red rings around her eyes.

"I'm not sure that I'm doing the right thing by marrying Peeta Bella, I just think its weak t give in to President Snow like this." She sighed, I bit the inside of my lip and nodded slowly.

"Okay, but by showing him that you're not weak you'd end up getting Peeta killed. Do you want me to call off the wedding? I'm sure they'd understand." I answered lightly, she shook her head. I smiled sadly at her and tried to cheer her up.

"Besides, loads of cake would go to waste if you didn't go through with this." She giggled at my stupid concerns and stood up with some help from me.

"Will you walk me down to him Giz? I don't think I can explain to my mother why I was crying... Plus I never told her I wanted her to in the first place." She said, I nodded a little and we deleted for the aisle hand in hand before we got to the door.

"Ready?"

"Was born ready." She answered, I grinned and flung open the door as we both strode out into the sunlight.

Peeta POV:

She was beautiful dressed in that tight, white fabric gown with her black hair plaited into a crown on her head, Bella beside her in bluey purple, floaty dress and heels. Nothing could hide the redness on my brides face but I wanted it to be special and refused to acknowledge it.

"She looks wonderful." Finnick whispered in my ear, I nodded, unsure as to whom he was referring.

"Yeah, she does doesnt she?" I replied, smiling at the two women coming towards us in time with the music.

"Giz I'm not sure I can do this. "Katniss hissed, keeping the smile plastered to her face. I watched Bella's expression turn scared then back to happy and distant.

" Yes you can, come on you're nearly there anyways." Bella whispered back, her lips hardly moving. When they got up to us, Bella took the bouquet from Katniss and stepped over to stand next to Prim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? For richer and poorer. Be faithful to her and only her, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked me, I nodded and said.

"I do." Then he turned to a pale Katniss.

"Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him? For better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. Do you promise to be faithful to him and only him... 'Til death do you part?" He asked her, I honestly thought she'd say no but with a swift glance in Bella's direction, she to nodded.

"I do."

"If there there,is any reason that anyone knows that these young people can not be joined in holy matrimony, I ask them to speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister asked, waiting a good long while before continuing." You may now kiss the bride."

I leant in and pressed my lips against Katniss's, out marriage vows now absoluter than the pink in Effie Trinkets wig. Bella hooted loudly, causing the crowd to titter along with her.

"Get in there Mellark!" Gale shouted from Cyrilla's side, was something going on between those two or what!?

"Peeta?" I looked at Katniss." Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The secrets I kept.

The party got real wild after some of the Victors( cough cough, Haymitch and Chaff) had had a little too much wine.

"Princess?! Hey, come have a drink with you old uncle Haymitch!" Abernathy slurred, I laughed but declined.

"No! I'm not going to compromise this beautiful dress for anything! I think the bride might kill me for one thing." I called, someone's arms snaking around my hips loosely. I leaned back into the warm salty embrace of Finnick Odair and sighed happily.

"Think about it Sunshine, this could be us in a year or so time. Would you like that?" He whispered, his lips only millimetres from my shoulder.

"Well, if I catch the bouquet you can count on it happening... If I don't it'll happen anyway." I replied, worming away from him and hurrying over to Katniss as she prepared to throw the bundle of flowers. Several other women were already shoving each other out of the way in their desperation, I simply stood near the back, knowing that Katniss had an annoying habit of throwing things too far for anyone to actually get.

"Are you bitches ready?! Well let's get this show on the road!" She screamed drunk, I grinned and catcalled at her, pulling a blush into her pale face. She chucked the blossoms high in the air, I stepped forward and got head-butted by a fat assed old lady, but I still caught the flowers nonetheless. ... By accident of course, I practically yanked them from a Barbie's crow fingers, she was all; bleached hair, orange tan and bright, flashy pinks anyway, probably had about 80 husbands in the first place.

"Wow, geez that lady had some serious junk in the truck." I muttered as Prim helped me up from the floor, she giggled at the comment but concealed it from Katniss and Finnick as they ambled over chatting like old crones at the bar.

"Hey, so it was you Peeta's mom attacked?! Gosh I'm sorry, I feel all embarrassed that my mother in law smacked her fat head into your little one." Katniss said brightly, Finnick grinned at me and offered me his hand.

"Milady? May I escort you to the dance floor?" He asked mockingly, I glared at his grin nastily.

"You may kind Sir." I answered, his smile fading fast as he regretted asking in the first place. We glided softly onto the floor, him taking my waist and I his shoulders.

"We've never had a nice dance like this Mr. Odair. We should do this more often, then again its not everyday that your best friend gets married. Is it?" I breathed, a shake of his head told me no." What's wrong honey? Did someone say something to you?" I added with a frown, almost stopping and taking my arms from around his neck.

"Yes, someone did say something to me... About something you let Haymitch know, but not me." He replied flatly, I frowned deeper, worry marring my was he talking about anyway?

"What do you mean Finn? Something I told Haymitch but not you, I tell you everything." I replied, furiously glaring at the man in question.

"I just mean that someone has told me that you kissed Thresh in the Arena, and that Cato had asked you to be a Career at the beginning. He also said that Snow had plans for you and that Johanna had called him and told him about the nightmares…. Not me." He ranted, I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. What gave Haymitch the right to talk about me behind my back huh? Shouldn't be anything actually.

" Finn, you know that if I thought it was important I would've told you something and if it interests you, I tried to call you but you know what? No frickin' answer!" I hissed, tearing away from him and stalking off in the opposite direction, but he followed with an angry frown on his face.

"I'm sorry but you should've tried to get through to Mags at least, but no you talk to the only Mentor from District 12 and make no effort at all to get me. Will you tell me now then?" he asked, I didn't look at him until his hand tried to grab my wrist, I shook it off and quickened my pace shouting.

"You suck Odair!" to him as I went.

Katniss POV:

Bella went running off at the party, which lead me to worry about whatever Finnick had said to her to make her that angry.

"Hey Finnick?! What did you do this time eh?" I called, making my way through the crowds of tipsy people and finally getting to him after about 10 minutes.

"What? Did you talk to her or something? Bella seems happy to ignore me right now, so…."He trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not a word, I swear. So, what did you do?" I asked, kicking my heels off and sitting down on a chair, patting the one next to me until Finnick sat as well.

"I just asked her about what's been going on when I'm not there to help her! It wasn't even a nasty question but Bella kept avoiding an answer." He replied angrily, throwing his hands up and putting them on the table in front of us.

"Listen, in that arena I promised that I would protect her... She promised me the same thing unfortunately, so I have the right to know what she's hiding. I'll see what I can find out. Okay?" I said cautiously, one hand on his arm, the other on the table.

"Thanks Katniss, I can really see why Bella wants to be an Allie all the time." He thanked me, I nodded and left him sat there alone to find Bella.

"Gizmo? Giz, where are you?" I called, no one answered me for the first two times I called, the third I heard a reply.

"What?! Oh, Katniss please just leave me alone right now okay?! I'm having a break down and wish to have it alone." She snapped angrily, I recoiled away from the door I was leaning against gently. No way was I leaving without asking her what was wrong.

"Giz? What did Finnick do?! Don't try to hide it because he asked me if I'd seen you. What's wrong?" I said, carefully opening the door and glancing inside. She was a mess, sat huddled against the wall under the sink with her knees up under her chin with tears streaming down her face like tiny oceans.

"It's the 75th games now Katniss, Snow's going to be trying to kill you now, kill all of us for what happened with Thresh's song during our games. Do you know what this bloodbath is called?" She said with a dead tone, I nodded and sat down beside her with a sigh of sadness.

"The Quarter Quell right? Yeah I watched Haymitch's at the 50th, he only survived because he was stubborn." I replied, she smiled brightly at me and winked sweetly.

"Urgh, I'm gonna go talk to Finnick and try to smooth things over a bit." She groaned as she got up and dusted off her dress, I grinned tightly as she left me with a faint giggle.

Finnick POV:

I was still alone and feeling like shit when Bellatrix came hopping over on one foot, I grinned when she tripped and almost fell on her face.

"Hey Odair, look I'm sorry I told you that you sucked but it is kinda true.. Even you have to admit that sometimes." She gasped, giggles bubbling out of her happily. Is she drunk?

"Yeah I do, all the time. What was that all about huh?" I joked, she fell silent as we both watched;Haymitch go lurching past, clear spirits in one hand and the other clasped firmly around Chaff's, Cyrilla sneaking off with Gale trailing behind her and Peeta reclaiming Katniss for a dance.

"I had nightmares when you weren't here. They were horrible, all about you being killed by these weird looking lizard Mutts. It was unbearable, I used to think that they were true when I couldn't get through to you but... Eventually I told myself it was a stupid idea, when Katniss got here... I felt almost sane again." She muttered quietly, taking a sparkling glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter.

"This is what you hid all this time?" I whispered weakly, taking my hand from me forehead and putting it in hers gently. I saw her head nod and thought about something else.

"Snow doesn't want to... Use you does he?" I asked cautiously. She burst out laughing in the middle of a slow song, I couldn't help but join in. Everyone turned to look at us, no matter how briefly but they did, I wiped a tear from my face and doubled over, ten times worse than I had been when I glanced sideways at Bella.

"T-T- Ta- Take that as a-as a - as a no then?" I choked out, sucumbing to the overwhelming giggles.

"How drunk we look right now! That's the first time I've laughed like that in a long time." Bella gasped, rubbing a stitch in her ribs and wiping her face of the sticky tears.

"Well, let's go for a dance and then we'll be well on the way to success." I exclaimed happily, we joined hands and strode to the dance floor and bustd out our best moves for the now circled crowd.

Cyrilla POV:

Okay, when I woke up this morning, I was lay next to someone warm and with soft skin... Then it all came back to me in a drunken rush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:First light and death's fright.**

The Quarter Quell, announced at the beginning of the 75th year of the running Hunger games. That meant that every 25 years, a Tribute would be picked from the pool of Victors each District had and then throwing them back into a new arena to kill each other. This year, it could be me or Peeta or Finnick that goes back in for death, I knew how this would play out in the end. 23 people dead and only 1 alive still... Maybe I would die this year... Maybe I wouldn't, who knew?

**Three week after the wedding.**

"Hey Mags? Do you think they'd let me volunteer for District 4? I don't particularly want you or Annie to have to face that again." I called through the older ladies house, she came around the corner of wall separating us fron each other. Mags nodded sharply and motioned me to follow her down to the beach. Oh and yes, if its unclear, I am in District 4 right now, staying with Finnick for a while.

"Why are we going to the beach? There's going to be the announcement in like.20 minutes and you want to go swimming?" I asked disbelievingly, walking after her quickly and just catching up as she rounded the corner and went put of the door.

"Hey! Look who decided to turn up!" Yelled Finnick, jogging over and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Dude! Watch my bones please Finn, I do need them you know." I choked, after he put me down I smiled sweetly at him." What did you want anyway?" I added, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"I uh,... Wanted to ask you something." He muttered, I nodded but was only half paying attention to him.

"Yeah, what's bothering you my man?" I asked, folding a grey and purple striped beach towel and lying it on the sand to sit on.

"I want to get married,... In the arena... To stick it to the man,Snow, and to make sure you'll never leave me for another man." He replied, taking my hand and pulling me to his chest as I shook with surprise

"Marriage? Okay, I have no problems with that. Maybe you should propose at the interviews just to rile them up that much more." I said kindly, patting his arm and sliding my hands down his chest as I sat down on my towel.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right! That's a brilliant idea!" He exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and planting a firm kiss on my forehead. I giggled at him, waving him off I turned to Annie to discuss the next time we were going into town to shop.

Two days later, Finnick left for the Capitol again, this time it didn't bother me a much because I knew that he had promised to marry me.

Two weeks later: Victor Reaping.

I stood in line between Annie and Mags wearing a pale blue sheer top over a pair of white shorts and a matching tank top, with the unlaced combats I wore with the outfit, it looked as though I was ready to openly defy the Capitol. Azura,the District 4 escort, stepped onto stage with a heart wrenching expression on her white make uped face, I felt almost sorry for her as well.

"Right, ladies first then." She sighed, mooching around in the bowl that held three names." Annie Cresta." She said clearly, the girl beside me started to tremble.

"I volunteer for Annie." I said immediately, steeping forward and embracing the sobbing girl in a tight hug." Whatever they say, this was my choice Annie, there is no way I'm letting you go back in there."I whispered, Mags didn't need anything said to, she just nodded sadly and took over calming Annie for me whilst I stood at centre stage.

"Well, our female tribute is Bellatrix Kingsley everyone. Now for the men... Finnick Odair." She muttered, I bowed my head and gasped, he was going with me.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed sarcastically, marching over to me and taking my hand before throwing it into the air defiantly. I smiled nastily at the crowd and then luminously, making them feel guilty for what they were doing to us again.

"Finn?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and a hidden anger on his face." I'm so sorry." I apologised lamely, he nodded though. Undersatnding that what I was doing was important, he lead us off stage and out onto the platform to wait for that train,... Without saying goodbye to the others.

"Bella? When you did that, what was going through your head?" He asked quietly I shrugged.

"I don't know... Nothing really. I just sorta did it I guess... Magscouldnt go back in with you and I was sure as hell not letting Annie go... So I came instead." I answered calmly, glancing into his ocean blue eyes as he looked down at the floor.

"I just don't want to watch Gloss or Brutus killing you Sunshine. I wanted you to stay here in safety so I knew it would be okay." He whispered,dropped his hand and hugged him tightly, gasping as tears choked me up.

"I'll never be okay if I'm not with you... And that's the humour of it Finnick." I cried quietly, I felt him shaking beneath my fingers and hugged him tighter, trying to hold him together the best I could.

"We're both gonna make it through this... I promise you Honey... I promise you." I added with a sigh.

That was how they found us when the train finally came into the station, Finnick in my arms crying out his eyes at the unfairness of it all, and me practically strangling him to keep him together.

**A/N**

**Yeah I know, some useless Finnick and Bella fluff in there, but nevertheless, where would this story be without it? Alright so a huge thank you to those kind,lovely people for their reviews and favouriting and following. Smiley face㈳3.**

**I'm not begging because I'd get my nice, black, leather look trousers dusty and dirty and my mother would kill me, but a few more review couldn't hurt right? Its just a littletyping with some constructive criticism in it. Not that hard or murder some alright? Yeah, let's get this freak show on the road! Next chapter up if I get 3 reviews or more!㈴1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Second interview preparation.**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really mean that, a huge thanks! **

**Now I would like anyone who wants me to add named characters into the story to send me a bio. **

**At the moment I need characters for districts: 5,8,and 9, both genders needed so... First come first served kibbles!**

**Rightso... On with the chapter eh?**

I stood at the sink with tears on my face, wanting for nothing more than this to stop happening, why did I have to be an idiot like this?! Just as I sniffed, I heard the door to my room snap shut and then footsteps across the floor.

"Bella?I wanna talk to you, come on our here." Called Finnick, I sighed lightly and opened the door to leave the bathroom. He was sprawled across the bed like he owned it when I walked over to him, I swept my hand through the air and motioned him to move over.

"What?" I asked shortly, crossing my arms as I sat down on the edge of the bed and let Finnick rub my shoulders gently.

"In the arena, will we get married in traditional district 4 way or district 3?" He said softy, my body rocking back and forth as Finnick kept on at my shoulders.

"I don't know, both maybe? I like the idea of saying the vows in the water but I also like the idea of strolling through town with one leg bound to the opposite of our new partner. So... Maybe we should do both." I muttered, squirming away from him and lying down fully on the bed with my head on his lap.

"Yeah? There'll be vines in the arena hopefully, so the walk would be possible. Maybe there's water enough to say our vows in but... I'm not to sure." He replied, stroking my hair as I hummed in response. It felt good to be lay across Finnick like this, feeling free and like everything was out in the open.

"Shall we go for a midnight swim my love?" He offered, I giggled and bolted upright, stripping off my shorts and shirts to throw on my bathing suit, I pulled my sheer shirt back on over it and tapped my foot waiting for my man to finish up.

"Urgh, come on Finn hurry up!" I whined, yanking his shirt off over his head and dragging him by his hand into the elevator. He was trying to slow me down when I stopped abruptly and he crashed into my back, sending me reeling forward.

"Bella,what-." He began, I cut him off with a hand clamping over his mouth. In the corridor kissing passionately was Cyrilla and Gloss, I raised an eyebrow in question of her motives and mobe forward silently.

"Hey Cyril, whatcha doin'?" I asked loudly, the two of them leaping apart as I sucked in my lips and wodened my eyes innocently.

"Um, nothing! Nothing, nothing at all." She said hurriedly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously as I felt Finnick putting his hands around my waist protectivly. I watched with barely contained laughter as Cyrilla's face heated up and turned bright red.

"You look like I just put you in a microwave. Don't be lasagne, Cyrilla. Don't be lasagne." I exclaimed with a tone of finality, she nodded furiously and I grabbed Finnick by the top of his arm and sauntered over to the steps that lead to the roof top pool.

"Ha! Did you see the look on her face?!" I shouted before jumping into the pool with a huge splash.

"Yeah but Gloss is just one more person that's gonna want to kill you in the arena now." He replied, debunking my joy and diving into the water neatly. I stuck my tongue out at him as he swam closer, the next minute we were kissing, his tongue washing over my bottom lip, I stuck my tongue into his mouth slowly, tasting the top of his lip before breaking away and breathing heavily.

"Wait, I can't do this Finn, we have to stop and wait for another time where we're not about to be thrown into a death pit for the second time." I sighed, he nodded with a wild glint to his eyes.

"Alright Bells, I can wait for forever if it means I can be with you twice that time." He replied, I grinned and kissed him again softly before splashing him and swimming to the other side of the pool.

"Besides, if you get a taste of the electric you want the whole factory."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Tribute parade.**

**Hey, now I know I wanted to wait for a while but... I just couldn't keep this chapter in any longer! Its so fluffy I'm gonna die! Right, let's get on with it then!**

I got to my feet slowly, walking to the other side of my room as I met with who would be my stylist this year.

"Bella Kingsley? I'm Cinna, last years District 12 stylist. You might be wondering where Aleeanna is this time, she just couldn't face being here when there's double the chance if you being killed this year. So, Fishing now huh?" He asked, I nodded and leant against the wall with my arms crossed.

"I'm thinking, what Finnick is wearing, plus what you'll wear equals the overall effect. Come on, shower and then come out here so I can get you ready." Cinna said, I nodded quickly and jumped into the water. I stood there in awe, wishing strangly that Aleeanna was here instead of Cinna but then wishing it was the other way around, accept Cinna was really here.

After showering, I left the bathroom, fleeing into the bedroom to put on my costume.

Tonights costume included; a strapless nude top with its skirt being a deep midnight blue, drowned in matching glitter, its nude colored bottom sobbing pearls. I giggled gleefully as I twirled around, watching the way the whole skirt turned into ocean waves around my ankles, I slipped into the blue heels that went with the dress carefully and walked out into the main room to get my hair and make up done.

"Wow, that looks incredible Bell! Come on, time to make you look even better eh?" Gasped Astro, my new make up artist.

I nodded whilst taking a seat in the low pink chair she set up. She began by smoothing the surface of my face with foundation too pale for my skin tone, apparently that was the point of wearing it, then the powder went on, which I sneezed during. After all of that, she painted some teal eye-shadow liquid over my eyelid, I had to blink so many times to allow her to apply the mascara but then it was all safe sailimg from there, she glided the lip gloss wand over my mouth to add some color but not a lot.

"Yay! Come on! I'll do the hair in the elevator but we will be late if we don't hurry up." Leeta chriped, I was shoved into the elevator with her still poking and yanking at my head to get my hair to behave how she wanted it to, my eyes watered on several occasions from the tension.

"Could you by any chance be a little gentler with me?! I am breakable you know!" I snarled, hissing in pain as one of the pins pinched my scalp. Astro tutted at me with a frown on her face.

"It's pricey to look pretty Belle, so deal with it." She said, it was wearing on my nerves how she could repetatively get my name wrong in some way or another.

"You know? My name is Bellatrix, learn it and use it please." I snapped, Cinna lobbing a pair of pearl encrusted gloves at me before I stalked away to talk to Katniss and Peeta.

"Hey Bella I'd have thought you'd be with Finnick, inseparable to the end." Peeta joked, I grinned and punched his arm gently with a slight laugh.

"Nah, I don't know where boy wonder is right now. Probably late knowing his atrocious time keeping skills. No, I just don't... Oh, yeah I see him. Hogging Johanna's time by her horses." I changed direction, Katniss rolled her eyes with a good natured smile, I mirrored her.

"Urgh, Bella I don't know how you can put up with his irregular schedule, I mean... Out most nights and only with you for a handful of hours at a time. Weird right?" She sighed, I shook my head whilst watching Finnick make wild gestures with his hands as Johanna glanced over and met my gaze, I wiggled my fingers at her and pulled on the gloves Cinna had thrown to me at the last minute. She returned the gesture almost unnoticably, although Finnick saw it and turned to see me now discussing the finer points of being married with Katniss.

"So what's it like? Being officially bonded with someone?" I asked, intrigued and nervous for her reply.

"Wow, dude. Its the best thing ever! It means that no more morons come over to me and pretend that they actually have a chance with me!" She buzzed, I nodded with a wry smile."Whats with the questions all of a sudden?" She added with a sideway glance at my odd expression.

"I'm just curious." I said a little too hurriedly. She raised an eyebrow to that as I sighed." Okay, I just... I'm not ready to settle yet. I am only 18 but..." I trailed off without finishing my sentence.

"I get it. It was like that before I married Peeta. But remember who it was that told me to dive in and enjoy being Mrs. Mellark?... You Bella. And I'm gonna tell you something right now, stick to your man and never let him go." She replied, I sighed and gave her a tired smile before waving goodbye to them and wandering over to Wiress and Beetee.

Beetee POV:

"She should've been reaped from District 3's Victors, not 4's." I hissed, Wiress groaning. How many time we'd had this exact argument since we got the news of Bella being in 4's tribute selection.

"Beetee, as many time as I've already told you this, Bella is liable to make whatever decisions she wishes to without interference from either of us!" She replied waspishly, I huffed at her and crossed my arms.

"Well I don't think this is a very good thing! We still don't know what Odair really wants with her!" I argued, she threw her arms up in annoyance.

"Beetee Latier, if you don't leave this alone I swear I will-." She cut off to look at the person approaching.

"Hey you guys. Whats up 3?" The person called... Bella. I got scared by how much she might've overheard during that moment, but since she never brought it up I decided to leave well enough alone... For now, later I would take it up with Odair and find out some more.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" I asked, acting like nothing had happened only minutes before.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was going on over at District 3 and couldn't think of anyonebetter to ask." She said suspiciously, her eyes narrowing dangerously." Fine, whatever I'm gonna go stand with my ride instead of yours." She added after a while of silence.

"Bella?Has Odair been using you for ... Anything?" I asked carefully, she turned back to me with a furious expression on her face.

"Bullshit. Finnick would never hurt me like that. Don't you ever say something like that again." She snarled, striding off with Finnick's eyes following her.

"Well done Beetee." Wiress sighed, stepping into our chariot.

Well done indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What Caerser asked me.**

**Hey, thanks for all the reviewing folks! Really love it so much, I never thought this story would get so many lovers! Well, the show must go on!**

After the parade, I curled up on the floor beside my bed with a pillow clutched to mynchest, my head pounding and pulsing with thoughts and worries as to what Beetee meant by Finnick hurting me, why would he do that to me?

"Bella? I'm sorry if your angry with me, will you just unlock the door and let me in?" Asked Finnick, I gasped and flicked the pillow away from me like it was a venomous snake.

"Doors not locked Finn,just come in if you're going to." I snapped, curling up tighter into the foetal position on the floor. I watched as a line of light crept over the floor toward me and as a pair of legs entered, closing the door behind it.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me its nothing because you've been ignoring me all day and if it weren't anything to worry about we'd have been talking." He whispered, I sat up carefully, my bare legs unfolding to be out in from of me.

"It's just... Beetee said you'd use me if you wanted something that I could get for you, that youd hurt me Finn. I got scared that he was right for a while, but I know you'd never do that... Would you?" I asked, glancing up at his livid expression through my hair.

"Why would I ever do that? How dare he accuse me of such a thing!? He's trying to turn you against me so our bond isn't as strong in the arena, that's all. I'm gonna go talk to Wiress and see what can be done... You don't need me do you?" He said quietly, I shook my head and kissed his lips gently.

"I've got Mags to look after me, go and do what you want... What, not who by the way." I warned, to his amusement. I watched his retreating back, once he was gone, I slumped back down. "But I need you really." I whispered to myself.

The next morning, I awoke to a scene of horror in my room. The curtains were on the floor in a heap, paper torn from the walls and bedsheets ripped apart and strewn everywhere I could see. Reaching up to my hair, I felt feathers sticking in it and sighed, I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror, gasping at the damage done. Black rings under my eyes, bloody cuts on my knuckles and splits in my lip, it honestly looked like is been boxing with Johanna or Blight. I spotted a pair of scissors sitting on the sink beside me, without thinking, I picked them up and started to hack at my long, dark hair.

Mags was the first to react when she saw my new appearance, shoulder length hair with a spiky fringe and short bangs, I thought it was a nice change to dye my style as well, bright orange all over but with yellow on the fringe, Finnick was supposed but then let out a grin and got up to wrap one short length of hair around his finger.

"What are your stylists gonna say to you now Sunshine? Although you fit that description now, so brighnt, not even blinding, neon bright. But I love it anyway." He said, I heard a scream come from the doorway as Leeta and Astro approached with fresh tears in their faces, Cinna however simply clapped happily.

"What have you done?! Where is all your hair child?!" Astro cried in anguish, I smiled and took both of her hands in my own.

"I cut it off because it will get in my way in the arena otherwise and I didn't want to lose it so roughly so I did a proper job myself. It might need evening up a little now I think about it." I said calmly, Cinna came over to me at that moment and towed me away from the crowd.

"I think you've done a wonderful job of saying 'Screw you' to the Capitol, may get you hated or loved but I can work with it thank lord. Come on, let's get you ready." He said quietly, pulling me to my room.

"Wait, is it really that late already?" I asked in a panick, he nodded slowly but didn't pause, he showed me the dress sat on the bed in the spare room I would probably have to stay in for a while whilst mine was being cleaned up.

"Now, I made it seem really goody goody but, I think something else might be more in order given your current style." He began, I nodded and glanced at the second dress bag on the back of the chair." I knew you'd cut it off one way or another Bella, I was the one who left those scissors there last night. So I brought another option with me." Cinna continued, I nodded again and kept staring. Inside that bag it turns out was; a white shirt with suspenders, a red plaid skirt with thigh high black socks, a black leather jacket and some heeled combat boots. I gasped as he gelled my hair so it spiked up on end, I looked fairly dangerous already but when Leeta added the black liner and mascara with the blood colored lipstick, the effect was complete.

"When it gets halfway through the interview, clap your hands in front of you like normal and stand back. I've centred it already, so you should be alright." He said ellusively, I frowned but followed the two of them down to the wings to get in line.

Finnick POV:

I stood trying to clear my head and thinking that the white cardigan I was wearing felt like it was too tight across the stomach, but I bore it in silence, unable to voice my complaints. It was when Cashmere came over that I jerked out of my sleepy haze.

"Hey Odair, looking good. Although I heard you had a girl waiting for you, oh wait no. She's in the arena with you isn't she? What a shame, Bellatrix sounds like a lovely young lady, What a catch, Finnick. I wish you good luck in there, don't try to protect her all the time, we need to see what she's worth don't we?" She said, her hand dragging itself down my chest slowly and sending nausea pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, Bella is a nice girl. I have all the confidence I won't need to help her against anyone, anyway it won't get to it being her unprotected, I'll be there for her." I replied, glancing around for her and seeing her stood looking angrily at Beetee before storming over to me.

"Hey Cash, Finn we need to talk about something... Later." She said hurriedly, I nodded as she payed no more attention and began speaking to Johanna in a low but quick manner.

"What was that all about hey? Seems like someone was nervous about being here." Cashmere muttered, walking away with a slim smile on her face, I turned to see Bella stood literally 3 centimetres from me, her wide black lined eyes gazing into mine intensely.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, putting my arms around her and leaning down so she didn't have to say it too loudly.

"Hm? Nothings wrong, quite the opposite actually. I'll tell you later, just concentrate on your interview. Don't fuck up."

**AN**

**Hey, thanks to all of you for faving or following and reviewing! Since christmas is nearly here I decided it would be a great idea to do a 24 tribute 24 author challange, if anyones interested, PM me a character and then we'll sort something out. Thanks again.**

**One thing, one review couldn't hurt could it? If everyone reviews once then I'll post another chapter on Christmas eve as a present to everyone reading it. I especially would like to give shout out for my friend chocolatecheesecakes, if you like Harry potter then hers is a story worth reading. **

**Pessimist.㈵6**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "What could possibly go wrong?"**

**Hey, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone following, favouriting and reviewing this story, it really makes my days seem brighter when you give feedback, I don't mind how negative but thanks guys! Right, on with the story now then!**

I watched Finnick from the sidelines, listening as he gave a short speech on how crappy it was that we were being sent back in, I smirked as he mentioned me once, glancing over before returning to his interview, it really tore my heart out every time he smiled, no matter how faked it was, it was killing me to know that my choice had been made without his consent.

"Well Mr. Odair, we'd better move on else we won't have time to hear everyone's take on the games, we'll speak to you after the games... If you make it." Caesar said brightly, I closed my eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and waiting for Fkickerman to introduce me to the crowd again." Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the third victor of the 75th hunger games... Miss. Bellatrix Kingsley everyone!" He continued after a few jokes to the crowd. I drew all of my courage into the slump off my shoulders and started to beg people who weren't there to not let me on stage, before giving an elaborate jump and tripping onto the stage with a small grunt. I sniffed a little, letting my tears run down my cheeks as I slumped over to Caesar, he gave me a hug and a tissue before motioning for me to sit down.

"Sorry Caesar, these games are messing with me, I'm not normally a crier but... You know, situation calls." I said, iping my eyes with a watery laugh, Flickerman put his hand over his heart and gasped quietly, turning in his seat to face the crowd.

"So sad. Well, we don't mind do we?" He shouted at the audience who all shouted support for me to which I nodded and waved at them." Now, we talked to Finnick earlier who I know is someone you loveam I right?" He asked, I nodded dabbing at my nose before laying both hands in my lap.

"Yes you are, I dont know where you get your information Caesar but as usual it's correct." I joked, smiling at him as he laughed too loudly to be real.

"So, you've changed your image a lot since last time we spoke, I'm betting it was because you felt different?" He poked, I shook my head this time, wagging a finger at him and grimacing.

"No, mostly it was because it got in my way a bit, it was much too long so I got it all cut off and restyled, to suit the Quell actually." I answered, spinning my chair around and pulling a face when the crowd couldn't see my face.

"Alright onto the Quell. Is there anything that you wish to say to anyone? Family back home ? Loved ones you can't talk to now?" Caesar asked, I bit my lip and tilted my head slightly, battling with myself a bit.

"Yes... Yes there is. But he won't like what I have to say, he won't like it one bit." I muttered, Flickerman leant forward to hear what I had to say. "I'm sorry but can we move on?" I asked sweetly, he nodded once and let go of the question and returned to his cards.

"Any alliance you've formed already? That we should be warned of?" I winked at him quickly but bi it with a childish giggle.

"Oh Caesar you know I can't tell you that! But there might be something going on." I allowed, bowing my head a little to tell him I was ready for the next question.

"That's true, so anyone you want to keep alive for as long as you can?" He said with a cheeky grin, I returned it with a frown and my lips in a hard line.

"Yes, he knows who he is and I'm ready to do anything for him, even if it means dying to keep him from doing something stupid. That's what I meant be some things going on, I've made deals with people that I die before he does, that I won't even fight. I won't give the Capitol that satisfaction, not of watching 24 Victors hunting down people they've know for ages, turning into animals to survive and ripping apart their victims. You know even the Quell Victor has regrets... All of mine wouldn't be regrets, it would be repressed anger at knowing that if I'd fought harder then maybe He'd be alive still and I would be done my job. I need a goal to keep me going and I'm proud to say that I've found that goal within a fellow Victor," I looked out over the sobbing audience with a mournful expression held in my eyes." Dont cry. Not for this, the Quarter Quell doesn't deserve tears, you should rejoice that in the future you'll be getting new Victors to send to their deaths. After all, we're just pawns in their games, pieces that don't need pity because it will just be wasted, on a corpse." I continued softly, hand on my heart beating wildly, I closed my eyes again and reached out to the crowd with my head bowing down, there was gasps as they saw that it was the gesture of sending off a loved one, 3 fingers up to the heavens.

That concluded my interviewinterview as I was roughly dragged up the steps to join the others and placed beside the tear streaked face of Finnick. I laced our hands together and lifted them up to my mouth and kissing every single one of our fingers, the crowd was still focused on us for some reason, even though the male Tribute from District 5 had walked on and was being questioned by Caesar, I mouthed something to Cashmere about being bored and grinned back as she smiled at me.

"So are you ready for the show now Sunshine?" Finnick whispered in my ear, I nodded slowly, the camera again focusing on us as he waved for the crowds attention, Flickerman actually RU Ming up the steps to ask what was wrong.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong Caesar, I just wanted to say a very happy thank you to my lovely Bella and also ask her a very important question." Finnick said airily as he swu g his arms back and forth, I took a deep breath to stop myself from fainting."... Does my ass look big in this?" He asked jokingly, I burst out laughing, as did most the crowd, I shook my head and slapped his arm good naturedly.

"Of course it doesn't Finn, you even know that don't you?" I replied, grinning at the audience as Caesar laughed fakely.

"So Mr. Odair, what is the real thing you wish to say? Or are you trying to distract me? I must say it is working though." Flickerman reiterated, Finnick had gone serious now a faint blush on my face as he melted to one knee. A collective gasp went up from the crowd.

"Sunshine? Will you marry me?"

**AN**

***Contented sigh* Well, here's the end of book 1, I think I'll do another and make it even better. What do you think? Please say in a review, even if I dont get one I'll still try and decide.**

**Yeah, a short chapter but its so sweet I had to write it! **

_**You must be joking OPTIA! You can't just leave it on a cliff hanger! BK**_

**Actually, I can Bella. You trusted me to write your story, and I promised I would. So quit complaining!**

**Any questions? PM me or just type the words into that cute little box down there, yes you review box, dont yell at me again! **

**Well, this is good hey for now friends! I hope you enjoyed part 1 of thejourney. Oh by the way, Thresh's death song in the are an a was Paramore's We are broken.**

**See ya for part 2!㈶0**


End file.
